Carrot Cake
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: College graduate Erin Oswald is flung into Wonderland after being unwittingly pushed through a large chasm at the park by an angry acquaintance. But as the quirky foreigner tries to adapt in this land of flying bullets and shifting time, she catches the attention of the March Hare. Elliot x OC
1. Chapter 1

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. I would like to profusely thank and dedicate the first chapter of _Carrot Cake_ to **peekodemeeko12. **The publication and development of this story wouldn't have been possible without her help.

* * *

In the city of Westminster, there stood a vast public area called the Green Park. Even though it had been used a recreational field for the British monarchy, the land is well-loved by locals and tourists. But more importantly, the flowery hills have served their purpose as a napping spot for twenty-year-old Erin Oswald. Slowly inhaling the scent of the daffodils, the young woman raised her hand and pulled the Dunhill cigarette from her mouth. With a lazy smile, Erin exhaled a river of smoke.

"Nice weather. It looks I'll be able to sit back and relax from the stressful environment at college." She had been residing in an apartment complex near the school of her choice, but it wasn't such a bad idea to take the subway and come to a different district in London if classes were cancelled for the day. _And I if I am not on the campus, it may be possible for me to evade Irene until she calms down, _thought the green-eyed student before she a hand through her straggly bangs. Erin sighed softly to herself. _Why can't I have a stable relationship with anyone, much less a classmate from a Physics lecture?_

When she had moved from her small town in Stratford-Upon-Avon to the central providence of London, Erin wanted to achieve a higher education through a degree in business. _With the world the way it is right now, I need to go beyond the educational requirements of a chef. And if I have a financial degree under my belt, then I might be able to get a job in this recession. But even that is the case; I still have to do more research on other careers that tie to the food industry if there aren't enough job openings for a chef in this city. I have to go where the money is being made._ A small frown twitched the corners of Erin's lips before she tapped the cigarette butt with her index finger and put it back in her mouth. Not to mention try and make friends with some of the kids on the campus. _Too bad that plan did not work out with Irene. But why the hell would she be given the impression that I am trying to steal her boyfriend? I don't even know the guy!_ The college student flicked her hand to the side and stared the marble face of a vintage wristwatch. _It's about ten minutes to noon. Since I've got about an hour before I can catch the next subway back to the campus, I might as well grab a bite to eat and see if there is a new Doctor Who novel at the bookstore_. Erin smiled to herself as she weaved through wavy dark brown tresses and rubbed a sonic screwdriver that dangled from either of her ears.

The British television science fiction show had become very popular with its remake in 2005; but even though the Tenth and Eleventh Doctor were amongst her favorite incarnations of the humanoid alien, Erin had grown up with the re-runs of the series. Her uncle was especially fond of the Fifth Doctor, and had always dreamed about making a replication of the blue telephone box in his garage since he was Erin's age.

_It was nice of him to make these earrings for my birthday last year, even though Uncle Sal is now spending most of his time holed up in the office at the automotive repair shop._ Erin blinked for a moment before she pulled herself up from the ground. _Now that I think about it, it's been almost a week since I talked to Uncle Sal. I guess I could give him a phone call on the way to the subway._ The dark-haired woman raised her arms over her head and stretched, groaning in relief as she felt the stiffened muscles in her back loosen.

Erin wore a long sleeved shirt and a blue tie, complete with a dark blue four buttoned suit that was stitched with rusty red pinstripes. On her weary feet was a pair of matching trainers, or sneakers. Needless to say, she also wore the part of a college student with a quirky taste in clothing; though quite frankly, Erin did not give a damn about the latest fashion trend. She was proud to wear a suit akin to the tenth incarnation of the Time Lord. Just as Erin was about to turn on the ball of her feet and leave the park with a backpack over her shoulder, a soft voice caught the student off guard.

"For someone who is about as unpredictable as the next person, this is the only place where you would take a nap or hide from others. Or so I have heard from the grapevine." Green orbs widened with surprise for a moment before they hardened with irritation. _Damn it, after enjoying a day with clear skies and a steady breeze, Irene has to come looking for me. And I don't think she wants to get a bite to eat before heading back to the campus_. Erin turned on the ball of her heel and made eye contact with the person who addressed her. _Nope, she is definitely not interested in having lunch with me today_.

Irene Smith was a few years older than Erin; she had a petite frame with hazel eyes and burgundy tresses that stretched towards her shoulder blades. In contrast to the suit that Erin was wearing, Irene wore a lavender colored blouse with obsidian ballet flats and a matching pair of skinny pants. On the surface, she appeared to be a lovely woman with an excellent education. But from what she had heard through reliable sources at the college, Erin knew about Irene's violent mood swings and her habit of binge drinking.

"Good afternoon, Irene. May I ask why you have come all of this way from the campus to find me in the Green Park? I was under the impression that you had lunch date with your boyfriend today." asked Erin in a placid tone. Irene's hazel orbs glowed with anger; if there wasn't a cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth, Erin would have bitten her tongue at the words she had used. _There I go again, putting my foot in my mouth; where it does not belong!_

"I did not have a lunch date with Tobias, Erin. In fact, he broke up with me this morning!"

Erin raised a hand over her mouth and removed the cigarette, steadying her gaze at the woman in front of her. "You have my condolences, Irene." _Why is she even telling me this? I have already told her that I do not care about her boyfriend because I do not know him. From what I had heard through the grapevine, Irene's lover was a student in my Biology class. Then again, I've never paid attention to any of the other kids in my classes. I just did the assignments and went back to my apartment_. Even though the dark-haired college student had promised her uncle that she would try to expand her circle of friends, Erin was very careful about whom she could trust. If she counted off the number of people that she considered "friends" with her hand, Erin would probably still have more than a few fingers up. Until she came to the heart of merry old London, she had been content with the company of Uncle Sal or some of the other men that worked at the automotive repair shop.

_What more could I possibly want from this world if I have my family and a few close friends? Speaking of which, I also need to give Cordierite a phone call. The last time I talked to her, she was celebrating her niece's sixth birthday party with the family. I wonder if the little munchkin got the birthday card I sent to in the mail. I did send it to her before I buried myself in my room to get that project for British Literature done. _

Before Erin's mind could drift off towards any more thoughts or tasks that she needed to finish by the end of the day, she was brought back to reality with the echo of Irene's shrill voice. "I don't want your sympathy, you bloody bitch!"

_Ah, that's right; I forgot that she is still here_. Erin exhaled smoky snake from her mouth as she listened to Irene's ire. _Really, does this woman have anything better else to do than try to intimidate me, much less initiate a confrontation in a public area like the Green Park_? From the corner of her eye, Erin saw a few people watch their conversation with a raised brow before they quickly turned their head away from them. I _have told her before that I'd be more than happy to sit and listen to her for hours if she has any grievances with me. But unfortunately, I do not have the luxury of doing such a thing today. I have places to go, and people to catch up with on the telephone before I head back to the apartment for another nap._

"Erin, are you even listening to me?!"

The wavy-haired woman blinked owlishly at Irene for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I am not listening to you, dearie. To be honest, I could care less about the 'heartbreak'," Erin emphasized the word by bending her fingers into a quotation symbol. "You have just gone through; much less wonder why Tobias decided to break up with you. If my memory serves me right, you are the one that tightened the leash around his collar when your relationship with him got serious. So isn't it possible that Tobias broke up you because you were smothering him with too much affection. And if you trusted him a bit more, than maybe he wouldn't have left you-"

SLAP.

The green-eyed student winced slightly at the impact from Irene's hand. _Ouch! For someone who does not have a lot of physical strength, this girl can certainly hit someone. I suppose I should consider myself lucky that she struck me when she is sober. I would hate to think how Irene would act if she were drinking_.

"You have some nerve giving me advice on romantic relationships, Erin, considering the fact that you do not have a boyfriend!" A small sneer twitched the corners of her mouth before Irene continued to antagonize the dark-haired woman. "Then again, who the hell would want someone like you, if they could have someone like _me_?"

Erin stared at the blue-eyed classmate with a deadpanned expression and leaned down towards the ground, lifting a leg to relinquish the glowing end of her cigarette. "Irene, do you _ever_ shut up? I have told you before that I would be willing to listen to your problems for hours on end, but there are errands I have to take of before the next subway arrives at the station. And now, if you will excuse me," Erin turned on the ball of her heel. "I shall see you in class tomorrow. Have a good day, Irene." But before she could walk any further from the older classmate, Erin felt something grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt collar. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat before the green-eyed chain smoker craned her head towards Irene. "Damn it woman, what are you doing-ACK!"

Erin squawked in surprise as she felt her body tumbled towards the ground; but instead of falling into a field of bloomed daffodils, the dark-haired college graduate was being hurled into a large chasm. But the hole was not there when she arrived at the park. _So how is it possible for me to jump, or in this case, be **pushed** through a cross-dimensional portal without the TARDIS?!_ _If I had the time machine, then I'd at least know that I wouldn't be crushed from the impact!_ Erin thought hysterically as she continued to dive down the chasm.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this new project. Please send feedback or thoughts on the story in the form of a review. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to read _Carrot Cake_!


	2. Chapter 2

With the exception of the plot that is depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice **and** Doctor Who**. This chapter has been co-written with _peekodemeeko12_, who has given me permission to portray Jackie Penski, the engineer of Wonderland's Amusement Park, in the story.

Allon-sy!

* * *

A low groan rumbled in the back of her throat as the college graduate slowly regained consciousness. Erin's bleary green orbs blinked once, and then twice before her sight could properly adjust to the darkness of the room she was confined in. _Wait a minute…a room? How in the world am I still alive? I was certain that the impact from being pushed through the cross dimensional portal would have killed me!_ The dark-haired woman tried to crane her head to the side, but Erin quickly discovered that there was a steel collar wrapped around her neck. When Erin lurched forward, she felt pressure begin to constrict her throat. _Wonderful! Not only are my hands locked in a pair of handcuffs, but I am anchored to the wall behind me by a metal collar. On the bright side, at least I am not tied up like a hog and prepared as a human sacrifice for a tribal deity. _Erin felt her face grow pale at the disturbing possibility. _Or so that is what I am hoping. _ Before her muddled mind could venture any further towards unpleasant thoughts, Erin's frame jolted in surprise when an irritated voice called out to her.

"Looks like you're finally awake, bitch."

Due to being chained to the wall, Erin had to slowly crane her head to the left side of the room; the shadows of iron bars may have reflected her imprisonment, but it did not hinder the sight of the red-haired man who stood on the other side. He wore an obsidian suit with a matching hat; around his waist was a belt embedded with roses, keys, and a white clown mask. _Judging from his appearance he must be the man in charge of here; and since I am chained to the wall and handcuffed, this place has got to be a prison of some kind. _Erin shakily exhaled the breath she had been holding. _Calm down, calm down! I might be in prison, but there has got to be a legitimate reason why I have been arrested! _"Er, sir? May I ask why I am imprisoned in this cell? Have I committed a crime of some sort?"

The red-haired man stared at Erin for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah; you were trespassing on my fucking property. That is a capital offense here."

Erin felt her right eye twitch at the one-eyed warden_. I've been thrown in this place because I unintentionally collapsed in his territory after I was pushed through the cross dimensional portal? That is his excuse?!_ "Sir, it was never my intention to trespass on your land. I had fallen through…a hole of sorts, and I must have passed out. Please release me, and I shall leave your territory."

"No way, no how, whore."

Before she could say another word to the foul-mouthed stranger, the wavy-haired college student heard another voice echo throughout the dingy penitentiary. "Joker, are you here? I've brought back a cake from the town bakery!"

Erin blinked in surprise as she watched the man's cheeks flush a light shade of magenta. _Ah-ha! So his name is Joker. But if there is someone here who is calling out to him in a casual manner, then the Joker must have an acquaintance that helps him manage this place? Let's just hope that whoever it is, they are a lot nicer than this guy. _Before her mind could ponder any further on the identity of the warden's visitor, Erin's ears were assaulted by a metallic screech.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

The green-eyed college student craned her head to the side slightly with piqued curiosity as the sounds began to grow louder. _Huh. From what I can hear, the_ _pressure that is being applied to on the stairs_ _is strong. This person must be wearing a pair of heavy shoes. I'm guessing some combat boots? It's...similar to the sound that Uncle Sal's pair of army boots, but the ones that are climbing up the stairs have a higher pitch. Even so, this information is not consistent enough to deduce the gender of Joker's visitor. I guess I will have to wait until they are on this floor and communicate with the warden. It would be a lot easier to identify them by their voice instead of their footsteps. _With a soft sigh, the wavy-haired woman leaned her head against the wall. _But then again, does the Joker even want this person to be around the cell block?_

"Where the fuck have you been, woman? It's been four fucking time changes since you came here!"

A few minutes later, the person of interest arrived in front of the room that Erin had been confined in. She was a robust young woman, dressed in an obsidian tank top and pair of cargo pants. Even though she had jet-black hair that fell past her collarbone, her messy bangs were a shade of apple red. _In a way,_ _the hairstyle of this lady compliments the mismatched eyes that she has. _Erin thought with glowing green orbs. _But I hope that the Joker's visitor is a lot nicer than the warden here._

"I've been trying to get here for a lot longer than a few time intervals, Joker! When I got back to the Amusement Park, almost all of the rides had been rendered unsafe to use because Gowland decided to tinker with them. Right now, this is a _very_ bad time to push my buttons!"

The corners of the straggle-haired man's mouth curled back into a sardonic smile as his red eye made contact with his visitor. "Hah! I bet you were fucking with another man on your break."

"And you are an idiot, Joker."

Erin blinked in surprise as she watched the Joker and his acquaintance interact with each other. _This is interesting. Despite the fact that this man may have the physical and political power to remove her from the penitentiary, he is not lifting a finger. Perhaps it is because that if he did, he would not be getting the cake? Uncle Sal did always tell me that 'the best way through a man's heart is through a stomach'. But is it possible that this person of interest and the Joker are more than just friends? _The wavy-haired college graduate thought before she shrugged her shoulders. _Eh, who knows? Even if I did find out that these two are a couple, this piece of information is not going to get me out of these shackles._

"I'm just guessing here, sweetheart. Maybe instead of fucking with a faceless, you were shacking up with that mangy cat? What was the guy's name? Boris?"

The dual-haired woman stared at the warden for a moment in irritation before she raised a hand and flicked the edge of his nose with her pointer finger and thumb. "Don't be such a moron, Joker! Ugh, now I am starting to wonder why I have even bothered to go to town and bring you back a cake before I go back to the Amusement Park!" Just as she was about to turn on the ball of her heel and leave, her eyes met a pair of green orbs that glowed inside of the dark cell that the Joker stood in front of.

"…Black, who is this?"

"No one of importance; it's just a trespassing son of a bitch."

xCCx

Jackie Penski gave her lover a deadpanned expression before she turned her attention back to the person who sat inside of the cell. "Sorry about his rudeness; Black can get pretty bossy when he hasn't eaten anything sweet. Why are you here? Are you a Role Holder?"

The dark-haired stranger titled her head to the side. "What is a 'Role Holder', ma'am? Is that the appropriate term to address someone who is not a native in this country?"

"You aren't from around here, then?"

"No, I am not, ma'am."

"Eh?! Then you're a foreigner too?!" exclaimed Jackie, slamming her calloused palms against the steel bars. "How did you enter Wonderland? Did a rabbit with red waistcoat and a pocket watch kidnapped and forced you to drink a potion?!" The green-eyed prisoner flinched inside of her cell before she slowly spoke to the dual-haired visitor.

"Um, no, ma'am, I was not kidnapped by a rabbit and forced to drink some strange liquid. I had been thrown down of what appeared to be a cross dimensional portal at the park by an acquaintance of mine. When I regained consciousness, I had been taken and locked up in here by the warden. He said that I had entered his territory without his permission and that trespassing was a capital offense in this country."

"A cross dimensional _what_?"

"It's a gateway between dimensions or 'worlds'. Normally it would take a tremendous amount of energy to create one because two physical worlds can't exist in the same plane; that's just elementary particle physics. But I guess that theory is going be called into question if I can come here without supplying the energy or a time machine that could handle the pressure. Is there another name for a cross dimensional portal in this world?"

Jackie stared at the analytic prisoner for a moment before she turned her attention to the warden, irritation written plainly on her face. "Darn it Black! What the hell were you thinking, locking up a foreigner because she passed out in your forest?!" The straggly-haired man gave his lover a pointed look.

"I was only performing my role, Jackie."

"All right, then why don't you go ahead and take a break from being in charge of the jail?" The Joker squawked with indignation as the dual-haired woman snatched his hat and ripped the ring of keys from his belt. "I'll take care of things here while you are gone!"

Before she could insert one of the keys into the rusted lock, a pair of sun-kissed fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist while his other hand encircled her willowy frame. Jackie turned her head and saw a man standing behind her; even though he bore an astounding physical resemblance to the warden, he was dressed in an ornate jester's costume.

"Now, now, my dear, there is no need to be angry at Black; we were only performing our role as the Ringleader and the warden of the Jail."

"Screw the role that you are responsible for; I am going to take care of this matter right now!" spat Jackie at both of the men before she craned her head towards to the dingy cell in front of her. Ignoring their protests, the robust woman began to fiddle with the rusty lock.

xCCx

Erin's catlike green eyes widened with shock as she stared at the red-haired men who stood on the other side of her prison. _Why do I get the feeling that this dimension is going to shoot down the laws of physics through more than one method?_ Shaking off the surprised expression on her face, the wavy-haired college graduate turned her attention to the young woman-Jackie- in front of her.

"Um, Jackie is it? When you called out to the warden earlier, I was under the impression that 'Joker' was his name. You even addressed him as such; thrice, I believe. But when you became irritated with his accusations of infidelity, you called him 'Black'. Would it be safe to assume that the Joker has a split personality, literally and figuratively speaking?"

The dual-haired woman ceased her actions and craned her head towards the observant prisoner, surprise stretched across her face. In contrast to her expression, the single red eye of the jester glowed with delight.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant treat, my love? This young lady was able to correctly deduce that Black and I are different entities but share the same body. Perhaps much faster than you did, my dear!" crooned the straggly-haired man before he pressed a kiss on his lover's cheek.

"H-how were you able to figure it out so quickly?"

Erin stared at the young woman for a moment before a small smile twitched the corners of her mouth. "Well, even though the person who is standing behind you shares a strong physical resemblance to the warden, he referred himself as the 'Ringleader'. And when he tried to stop you from unlocking this cell, he said 'we were only performing our role'. By 'we', he must have meant himself and the warden. If you address the warden as 'Black' because he has a foul mouth and a condescending attitude, might I venture to guess that the Ringleader would be referred as 'White', because he has a lighter attitude. Or to be more specific, he is polite and does not swear like a sailor?" Jackie slowly blinked at the dark-haired prisoner.

"I think you are going to fit into this wonderful wonder world just fine. I can promise you that much, new foreigner."

"I hope that will become the case, ma'am. I really do."

* * *

I would like to thank _I__n The Forest, slashingfruit101, Random reader,supersushicupcake. Momochan77, TAstars, p, C4rd of Sp4de, LuNaLoVeComiCs, ireallyamtellingthetruth, Himitsu the secretive otaku, TigerKishanLuvr, Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, peekodemeeko12_, and _austriantatious f_or taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of _Carrot Cake_.

Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	3. Chapter 3

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice **and **Doctor Who**. This chapter has been co-written with _peekodemeeko12_, who has given me permission to portray Jackie Penski, the engineer of Wonderland's Amusement Park, in the story.

Allon-sy!

* * *

Once Jackie had successfully unlocked Erin from her shackles the green-eyed woman was able to hoist herself up from the ground, but it took her a few minutes because the muscles in her legs had gone numb from sitting an extended period of time.

"How do you feel?"

Erin blinked at the substitute jailer for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm all right, considering what has happened to me so far. May I ask how did you know that I was a foreigner? Is it common for strangers to wander into this land?" She titled her head to the side. "Or are you a foreigner as well?"

"No, I mean, I'm a foreigner as well. It's just that you have a face." Jackie explained quickly to the curious prisoner before she wrapped a hand around Erin's wrist and began to drag Erin away from the cell. However, neither of the women got very far because someone tapped Erin's shoulder. When the green-eyed outsider turned her head, she saw the lighter persona of Joker holding a dark blue backpack with black straps. "I believe this is what you are looking for, young lady?"

Erin stared at the red-haired man. "Yes, yes, it is. Thank you, Mister White." But just as she stretched a hand towards the item of interest, the jester withdrew it from her reach. "Um, may I please have my backpack?" Before she could try and make another attempt to reach for the accessory in his hand, the Joker gave Erin a sardonic smile. "I hope you will continue to walk down this wayward path, my dear. The expression one wears when they are lost is simply priceless."

Erin flinched at the cool finger that grazed across her cheek but did not break eye contact with the ornate ringleader. _I do not know what it is, but I will definitely have to make sure that I do not get lost. Not if it will lead me back to this man! _Just as she was about to pull herself away from the enigmatic jester, Erin heard a low growl behind her.

"Knock it off, White! She's still a newcomer to this place, so don't you dare pick on her!" Jackie barked. The straggly-haired warden rolled his eye. "Hah. Do you honestly believe that your threat is going to fucking stop us from inflicting a bit of torture on this bitch?" Jackie grimaced at the unpleasant thought before she pulled Erin away from the one-eyed men.

White's face brightened at the disgruntled expression on his lover's face. "Ah, before you go back to work my dear, please come by the circus and visit. There will be a show, and I have reserved a special seat for you!"

"I am _not_ coming to the show or the cell blocks until you decide to play nice with foreigners, Joker!" spat the dual-haired woman before she pulled Erin down the stairs and out of the cobblestoned penitentiary.

xCCx

Erin's bottle green eyes widened with childish curiosity as she observed the cluttered room. Even though she did not know what to expect when she left the prison with Jackie, she was surprised to see the small home that the owner of the Amusement Park had given to his engineer. Dark brown tresses bounced off the edge of her shoulder blades when Erin turned her attention to the heterochromatic hostess.

"Wow. I like this room. It's very….you!"

Jackie laughed softly before she handed Erin the navy blue backpack. "Um, thank you? You can use the bed for now. I'll talk to Gowland and ask him if he can get a spare room for you that can be next to mine, if you'd like." Erin titled her head to the side. "Huh? He can make another room in this house? That's very interesting."

The dual-haired woman stared at Erin for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, technically this room was an old storage room until he converted it to a bedroom. Actually, now that I think about it there is another room here!" Jackie craned towards a door in the far corner of the room and walked over to it. "This room roughly has the same square feet as mine, but it has a large window in it. The only problem that I see with this arrangement is that the bathroom and everything else are in my bedroom. It's not perfect, but we can easily turn it into a room until you have decided which territory you want to stay in permanently."

Erin trotted over to where her hostess stood and poked her head inside of the dimly lit room. "Hum. I-I like this room, but I am more than happy to sleep on the couch in the other room. I am just grateful that you have invited me to your home."

Jackie waved her hand at Erin's humble answer. "Oh no, this is just an option until we get things organized, you can use the bed. But as I said before, it will all depend on where you want to stay in Wonderland."

The wavy-haired college graduate blinked at the heterochromatic engineer for a moment before she titled her head to the side again, a curious expression on her tired features. "So, this dimension is divided into separate domains? How many are there, and which of them are enemies of Mister Gowland?"

"Um, there are three territories and they are at war with each other. The only neutral area in Wonderland is the Clock Tower; Julius Monrey is the owner, but Gowland likes him." Jackie said before she ran a hand through her bangs. "But there's Blood Dupre; he makes it a habit to piss off Gowland at least every other time turn because he easily gets bored."

The green-eyed college graduate hummed softly to herself. "Good to know, that is definitely good to know! In light of understanding that Wonderland is engaged in a tug-of-war over territory, you did mention earlier that you had been brought to this country by a man with rabbit ears, and he made drink some funny stuff? What was so important about the stuff that he forced you to swallow it?"

"…Because the stuff that the White Rabbit made me drink has prevented me from going home," Jackie said sadly. "I can't even begin my game until Alice leaves this world."

Erin owlishly blinked at her friend, confusion evident in her voice as she addressed Jackie. "…A game. Your game, cannot start until this…Alice girl, has finished hers? But if that is true…then the foreigner, or I or you, are the participants and are unable to leave Wonderland until our game is finished. What is this game? Does it have a vital part in this place?"

Jackie's eyes lit up. "Wait, you haven't drunk it yet?" Erin thought for a moment before she shook her head. "Nope, I definitely do not remember drinking any funny stuff, and I doubt the warden would have forced me to swallow it because I don't think he likes me very much, so why would he go through all of the trouble to make sure I can't leave this place?" The wavy-haired foreigner began to rock on her heels, childish curiosity toddling in her green orbs. "Then…if I am forced not to drink this funny stuff, is it possible for me to go home with the sole desire of returning to it?"

"Yes."

Erin stared at Jackie for a moment and before she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, then I won't drink any funny stuff from a man with rabbit ears! Though, in actuality, I would like to do something for you as a sign of gratitude," Erin raised her hand when she saw Jackie's eyes widen with surprise. "I know I should leave this world right away because I might accidentally tip the balance of this dimension since I am not a part of the game, being left in debt to someone who had gone out of their way to release a complete stranger from prison is the worst feeling in the universe. Well, maybe not as terrible as your boyfriend dumping you so that he can date another girl, but I think you understand the point I am making, yes?"

A low growl rumbled in back of Jackie's throat as her mismatched orbs made contact with calm green ones. "Erin, don't stay here! You will regret it!" _There is no way I am going to let her stay in this world. She might have gotten out of the prison, but who knows how the other Role Holders act around Erin! I don't want her to get involved in the crossfire!_

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "And if I do regret it, then I will at least know that I have tried to help a friend. Please, let me at least do something for you." Jackie shook her head vehemently. "I don't need help. I've got things under control here. But you can help me by leaving this place and going back to your home, _now_."

The wavy-haired college graduate stared at Jackie for a long moment before she released a forlorn sigh. "Okay. If you want me to leave Wonderland this badly, then I'll go back to my world. But before I do that, when was the last time you had anything to eat?"

The park engineer blinked. "Huh? Oh, I ate something about an hour ago, I'm fine", But even so, her stomach begged to differ when its growl vibrated throughout the cluttered room. "I'm all right, really!"

Erin smiled widely. "Well, that certainly answers my question! I'll make a small meal, and then you can direct to where I must go to return home!" Jackie opened her mouth to say 'no', but the green-eyed foreigner had already toddled out of the room. A few minutes later, however, Erin popped back into the room with a sheepish grin on her face. "Um, do you keep a vegetable garden outside? And where is the kitchen?" Jackie felt her right eye twitch, but she resisted the urge to run a hand down her face.

xCCx

A small hum echoed in the back of Erin's throat as she toddled around the small kitchen with tomato in one hand and a plate in the other. Although Jackie had tried to dissuade the green-eyed outsider from making a meal for her, Erin promised that she will allow the engineer to escort her to the Clock Tower. Erin did not know why she had to go to the only neutral area in Wonderland, she trusted Jackie's judgment. _Besides isn't every day that I get flung into a cross-dimensional portal, get myself locked up in a prison by a man with the **breathtaking** language of a short-tempered sailor, and cook a small meal for a girl who really isn't all that bad; a bit stubborn, but not bad. Jackie is definitely a lot nicer than Irene, that's for sure!_

When Erin looked at the ingredients she had collected from the refrigerator and cabinets – ham slices, tomatoes, bread, and a can of chicken noodle soup-, she realized that she forgot something. _Well, will you look at that! I thought I had everything that was needed to make a sandwich and bowl of soup, and I forgot to get the lettuce! Jackie sure is lucky to have enough space in the backyard to grow vegetables. _After she put the tomato and plate down on the counter, Erin trotted over to the back door and opened it. _But I am even more surprised that she has time to care of it, with her job as an engineer for the Amusement Park._ _I'd better hurry up and finish making this meal before Jackie gets back from talking to Mister Gowland! She's probably going to use her break as an excuse to take me to the Clock Tower. _The dark-haired chef thought as she walked down a flight of wooden steps and towards the edge of an inky forest, where the vegetable patch was rooted.

But before she could lean down and remove a stalk of lettuce from the ground, Erin's ears picked up an unfamiliar noise.

RUSTLE!

The green-eyed college graduate froze._ What was that? An animal?_ When she raised her hand towards the lettuce stalk, the sound repeated itself. But this time, the noise was a lot louder; which meant that it was coming closer. 'It' being either a human or an animal. Erin hoped that it was the latter, because she had nothing to defend herself with. If worse comes to worse, then I'll have to make a run for the door and lock it.

RUSTLE!

When she turned her head towards the manifestation point of the sound, Erin almost jumped out of her skivvies; instead of an animal that had gotten lost, it was a brown-haired man dressed in a blood-red coat with a sword dangling from his hip. The red-eyed stranger blinked at the petrified foreigner for a moment before he laughed heartily. "Oh, sorry about that, miss. I didn't mean to scare you!"

"...It's not a problem." Erin said slowly as she stared at the stranger with caution and curiosity. _Huh. This guy acts kind of perky, optimistic even. But I can't make any assumptions with his physical description or_ _the personality I have seen so far. For all I know, he could be a ticking time bomb! That may not be as bad as a Dalek, but it is still deadly and I would rather not have a bomb go '_boom_' in my face!_

The straggly-haired traveler titled his head to the side for a moment before he circled around Erin's crouched form. "Eh? You have a face? Oh, wow! You must a foreigner! I didn't think I would get to see another one after Jackie came here!"

"...You know Jackie?"

"Yup! She goes on camping trips with me from time to time!"

"Oh."

"My name is Ace! It's nice to meet you!"

"Erin. Likewise."

The brown-haired traveler nodded his head. "Erin, huh? I like that! But if you are a foreigner, then does that mean you are going to participate in the game?"

"No."

"Eh? Why not?!"

"Because I do not want and I have no intention of drink any funny stuff from a man with rabbit ears," Erin hoisted herself up from the ground and began to dust off her pants with one hand and held a stalk of lettuce in the other. "It was nice meeting you, Mister Ace. Good-bye." Just as she turned on the ball of her heel, she felt herself being pulled back. "But why should you leave in such a hurry? I'm sure things will get a lot more interesting if you stay here~!"

The dark-haired woman craned her head towards Ace, irritation evident on her face. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like you are going to have to find something else to ease your boredom -umph!" Erin's catlike green eyes widened a fraction as she felt her lithe frame collided with Ace's chest.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave, Erin. Not yet, at least~!" chirruped the scruffy traveler before he slipped a gloved hand into his pocket and took out a small glass vial. Removing the heart-shaped stopper with the tip of his thumb, Ace leaned his head as he slowly drank from the vial. Once he had consumed all of the liquid, Ace gently turned Erin's head to the side and slid his lips across her mouth.

"!"

* * *

I would like to thank _I__n The Forest, slashingfruit101, C4rd of Sp4de, AnimeAngel, NamiMakimono, LuNaLoVeComiCs, Momochan77,_ _Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888_, and_ peekodemeeko12 _for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of _Carrot Cake_.

Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	4. Chapter 4

With the exception of the plot that is depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice **and** Doctor Who**. This chapter has been co-written with _peekodemeeko12_, who has given me permission to portray Jackie Penski, the engineer of Wonderland's Amusement Park, in the story. I would also like to thank _C4rd of Sp4de_ for pointing out some mistakes I had made in the rough draft before I began a final round of proofreading.

Allon-sy!

* * *

When she felt something cold and sticky trickle down her chin, Erin tried to pry herself out of the man's arms. _He is making me drink something! But how in the world did he get the funny stuff? Jackie told me it was a man with rabbit ears who had trapped her in this dimension! Is it possible that this guy and Jackie's kidnapper have some sort of connection? Like an accomplice? _ The college student squeezed Ace's forearm. _I want to get away from him, but even though he is holding me gently that doesn't mean he can tighten his grip on me, _Erin's bright green eyes widened in realization and horror. _Bloody hell, he could break my neck from this position!_ Pulling away from the outsider's mouth with a small 'pop', Ace gave Erin a goofy grin before he leaned in and lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it? You've drunk the Medicine of the Hearts, which means you are compelled to play the game. But the more that I think about it, the lost expression you have on your face now really suits you." The knight's red orbs darkened with delight as he ran a gloved hand through wavy, dark brown tresses. "Perhaps I should take milady on a camping trip with me?" Erin just stared at the straggly-haired knave, immobilized by growing rage and fear. _Mister Ace…is definitely twisted in the head, considering the fact that he had shoved the funny stuff down my bloody throat because he claims that things will get a lot more interesting if I stay here!_

"ACE, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Erin and Ace craned their head towards the source of the disbelieved voice. Jackie stood near the back door with arms crisscrossed underneath her bosom and a choleric expression smeared over her pale face. The crimson-eyed tatterdemalion blinked for a moment before he waved a hand at the leonine woman. "Jackie, it's been a while since I have seen you! I thought I had finally arrived at Heart Castle, but I found a cute foreigner instead! I've gotta say, Jackie, Erin tastes delicious!" The dark-haired outsider felt her cheeks darken with embarrassment.

Jackie staggered at the answer she had received from the wayward Role Holder. "W-What are you talking about, Ace? What have you done?!"

Erin glared at the brown-haired for a moment before she craned her towards the engineer and explained curtly with an undertone of accelerated anger, "He made me drink the funny stuff that you had told me about earlier, Jackie. But how could this bloke have gotten his hands on it when it was a man with rabbit ears had been the person responsible for your imprisonment in this dimension? What in the hell is going on here, Jackie?!"

Ace nodded happily. Yup, I sure did! Isn't this great, Jackie? Now you have someone else to keep you company if Alice or that aren't around!"

"IT ISN'T GREAT, YOU NITWIT!" The introverted foreigner screeched at the cheerful vagabond. "BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOCY, ERIN CAN'T GO TO THE CLOCK TOWER AND WISH HERSELF BACK TO THE REAL WORLD. SHE'S TRAPPED IN THIS PLACE! THERE IS NO OTHER WAY FOR HER TO HOME EXCEPT THE COMPLETION OF HER GAME!"

Ace blinked owlishly at the onyx-haired woman for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, at least there is someone else here who can keep you company! Especially since Alice is spending a lot more time with the Hatters than visiting the Amusement Park!"

From the corner of her eye, Erin saw the hermit's calloused palm curl around the handle of what looked like a wrench. _If she works with anything related to bolts and wires, I guess it makes sense for Jackie to take her equipment wherever she goes. But why is she unfastening the clip of the hip pouch that the wrench is held in_? The college graduate titled her head back in confusion. _Does she need to fix something outside? Like a gutter or something?_

"That's none of your business, Ace! Just get the hell out of here!"" exclaimed Jackie before she withdrew the wrench from its holster and raised the tool over her head. Erin's catlike green eyes widened with surprise and scurried as far away from Ace as she could before the engineer flung the wrench at the knave. He dodged the assault with ease.

"You're still funny as ever, Jackie! But as much as I would like to stay here and play, I have to go to Heart Castle and see why Her Highness has summoned me to the audience chamber at the last minute. Oh, before I forget. Here ya go, Erin!" Ace tossed the glass vial to the college student, who was able to catch the item before it hit the ground. "I found that in the forest a couple of time changes ago. Take care of yourself, Erin." With a mischievous smirk and a happy tune rumbling under his tongue, the brown-haired knave turned on the ball of his heel and returned to the dark woods.

The wavy-haired student stared at Ace's blood-red back for a moment before she pocketed the vial and followed Jackie back inside of the house.

xCCx

Once she made sure that Erin was safely secured inside of her humble abode, Jackie went back outside and stayed there for a few minutes to make sure that Ace had left the premises. When it came to handling a directionally challenged knight, anything could happen; and Jackie knew that Erin did not want to see Ace any time soon. The engineer did not blame the college student for if she had any feelings of distaste towards the knave. Jackie still harbored those emotions towards the Prime Minister of Heart Castle when he brought her to this wonderful wonder world. _It looks like the coast is clear. Hopefully, neither of us will be able to see Ace for quite a few time changes. _The heterochromatic foreigner thought as she locked the back door behind her. _I wonder if Erin is able to find everything in the kitchen. That room in particular is sparse, but since I'm not home that much because of work, I hardly have any time and energy to cook except hot chocolate. _

But when Jackie entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Erin scuttle around the room almost no effort, dark brown tresses becoming loose from the braid that bounced off of her shoulder blades. The green-eyed foreigner wore a white shirt with its long sleeves rolled up to her forearms and a hand towel tucked around the top of her pants. The engineer raised an onyx brow at the outsider's makeshift apron before she shrugged her shoulders. _I suppose it is true when they_ '_to each their own'. _

"Are you able to find everything that you need in here, Erin? Sorry if this kitchen doesn't have any updated culinary equipment; I spend most of my time working in the park so I forget to eat." Jackie apologized with a small frown as she scratched the back of her head. _If she is going to be staying here for a while, I guess I'll have to get more kitchen utensils when I get my next paycheck from Gowland_.

Erin blinked at the engineer for a moment before she shook her head and turned her attention to the steaming pot of chicken noodle soup. "There is no need to worry about a small thing like that, Jackie. As long as I have these two hands, I can cook a meal. I just hope that a ham sandwich and a bowl of soup will be able to tide your appetite over until you come home later."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But Erin, why aren't you freaking out? Ace just took the only chance of you returning home anytime soon! Now you have to wait until not only Alice's game is over, but mine too! Aren't you at least a little worried?" Jackie asked. _How can she be so calm? Doesn't she realize how serious this situation is?_

The college student stared at Jackie for a few minutes before she turned off the stove and gave the dual-haired outsider her full attention. "Don't get me wrong, Jackie; I am a bit freaked out about what has happened but I can't let anger cloud my judgment, especially in a situation like this. I have to stay calm and use my head. He who angers you conquers you.*"

Jackie bit her tongue and nodded. _She's handling this situation a lot better than I did when I came to Wonderland for the first time. But still, how? How can she still act like nothing bad has happened to her? _Erin tilted her head to the side as her bottle green eyes examined the perplexed expression on Jackie's face. "Is there something on your mind, Jackie? If you want to say it, then by all means fire away."

The leonine woman glared at Erin for a moment and said, "All right, fine! How can you stay calm if Ace had taken away the opportunity for you to go home?! Get angry! Yell! Scream! Anything that tells me that you are pissed off with what has happened to you! If I was in your place, I would have punched the living daylights out of the knight! Can't you see the hole that you have fallen yourself into?!" A heavy sigh left the college student before she ran a hand through her straggly bangs.

"As I have said, I can't let the anger I have towards Mister Ace cloud my judgment. The only thing that I can do right now is try to make the best of this situation. In light of this discussion, would you like to have a whole ham sandwich or do you want to me to cut it in half pieces?"

"…A whole sandwich is fine." Jackie mumbled before she turned on the ball of her heel and left the kitchen._ I really don't know what to think of her. It makes me uneasy by the way she reacts to things so calmly. Isn't there anything that can faze this girl?_

"One order of chicken noodle soup and a whole ham sandwich will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Whatever."

xCCx

Once their meal was completed and the remains cleared from the table, Jackie excused herself and went to the bathroom. Even though the engineer had originally planned to take Erin to the Clock Tower on her break from work, how could Erin go back home if she had drunk the Medicine of Hearts? It would have been a waste of time. _Besides, there are still a lot of rides that need to be inspected for maintenance. I just hope Gowland was able to keep his hands off of them while I was eating with Erin. _Jackie frowned at the unpleasant thought_. If I find one screw or wire out of place on any of the rides, I'll need to have a heart to clock talk with that man. _

With a quick look in the mirror, Jackie washed her hands and grabbed her tool box_. Looks like I am tuned and ready to go back to work! _ The engineer spotted Erin sitting on the couch from her position on the stairs. _I'd better let her know that the house is locked up so that she doesn't have to worry about Ace coming near the premises again_.

"Erin, I'm going to head back to the Amusement Park but the back door is bolted and I'll lock up the front."

"…"

Jackie raised a brow at the silence before she walked towards the dark-haired college student. "Erin? Are you all right?" When she came closer, the heterochromatic engineer found Erin asleep with a dog-eared copy of _The Godfather_ in her hands. A small smile twitched the corners of her mouth before Jackie quietly trotted away from the foreigner and locked the door behind her. _Eh, it looks like her first day in Wonderland has taken its toll on Erin. She'll know that this place is secure when she wakes up. I just hope that Nightmare will be able to shed some light on any questions Erin might have. _

* * *

The asterisk in this installment of _Carrot Cake_ is a direct quote from Elizabeth Kenny, an Australian nurse who promoted a controversial method of treating polio before she was enlisted to help troops in WWI. I would like to thank _I__n The Forest, Atrix333, slashingfruit101,supersushicupcake, C4rd of Sp4de, Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, peekodemeeko12, Momochan77, TAstars, Serenity Charm, Prince, WingBladeWeaver1357, WolfxSoul, TigerKishanLuvr, and xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx _for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of _Carrot Cake_.

Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	5. Chapter 5

With the exception of the plot that is depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice **and** Doctor Who**. This chapter has been co-written with _peekodemeeko12_, who has given me permission to portray Jackie Penski, the engineer of Wonderland's Amusement Park, in the story. If the medical information in this chapter is incorrect in any form, please notify me as soon as possible. I hope everyone will be able to enjoy reading this chapter while I quietly celebrate my birthday.

Allon-sy!

* * *

Erin's glass green orbs blinked once, then twice as her sight slowly became steady. The college graduate groaned softly to herself before she rolled onto her back and stared at the sky above her. Erin frowned. _Well, this is cheery. I was hoping to see some constellations in my dream, or even drive the TARDIS! But I guess you don't always get what you want, _ the dark-haired woman hummed before hoisted herself off of the ground._ Though it would be nice to know my subconscious has become desolate and bleak._

From her position on the ground, Erin couldn't see a single sign of life; there were no animals, water, grass, not even a tree! Her frown deepened at the unpleasant thought. _I don't mind my dream being deprived of animals or grass, but I would be a bit happier if there was a tree to climb and rest on. They are certainly a lot more comfortable than the couch I had fallen asleep in. Er, no offense, Jackie!_

"I don't think she'll be upset if a tree provides you the comfort that you desire, Erin." A soft voice echoed from above. The green-eyed foreigner tilted her head back and saw a man floating high above her. The man had silver hair that fell past his chin and a gray orb. He wore a triangular eye patch over his right eye; it was dyed in black and stitched with gold trimming, almost complimenting the dark gray suit he wore. Underneath the suit was a white dress shirt and a purple tie; the bottom of his shirt was hemmed with frills, and a purple handkerchief was stuffed in his left pocket. He also wore a pair of obsidian slacks with two slim belts wrapped around his waist and a pair of matching dress shoes. "Hello, there. My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, a dream demon who guards this domain. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, my dear."

_Well, his tastes in clothes seem to be a bit eccentric, but I suppose it fits with his personality. Then again I cannot judge a book by its cover. For all I know, this fellow could be deranged underneath his politeness; perhaps more so than Mister Ace_. Erin thought as she anxiously began to rock on the ball of her heels.

The man frowned at the dark-haired foreigner for a moment before he spoke to her. "I can assure you that I am neither volatile nor deranged as the knight, Erin. Unlike him, I have no intention of harming an outsider because I am bored." Erin nearly lost her balance from shock. _Wonderful! Not only has a stranger invaded my dreams, but he has the ability to read my mind! I suppose there is no point to use words if he can listen to the thoughts that are buzzing inside of my head._ The man pouted. "But why wouldn't you want to use your voice, Erin? I am sure it has a pleasant sound to hear, perhaps even adorable!"

The science fiction scholar gave the silver-haired demon a blank expression and she began to rock on her heels again_. I do not see a problem with speaking my mind in the figurative and literal sense, sir. Besides, wouldn't it be easier to approach this game of questions and answers? There are many things that I want to ask you about this dimension, but I do not know if there a time constraint in my dreams. And if there is, then I must decide what is an important question to ask you and what can I figure out on my own when I wake up_. Nightmare stared at her for a long moment and then nodded his head. "Erin...if that is what you want to do, then so it shall be done. But please understand that this dream is not restricted by time."

Erin ceased her rocking and stared the man before she shrugged her shoulders. _Be that as it may, sir, it has often been said that time does not wait for any one, not even a mad hatter._ The college hummed softly to herself as steady, catlike green eyes focused on a single gray orb. _Mister Gottschalk, why is a Role Holder an important part of this dimension?_

"All right. Imagine Wonderland as a stage, and the Role Holders a group of main actors. Without these particular individuals, then the 'performance' or game cannot continue. That is where the substitute actors or 'faceless' come into the fray; right now, they mean nothing to the Role Holders and are replaceable. However, if I were to die or find a way to drop myself from the 'performance', then one of the substitutes will be chosen step in and take my role. Does that make any sense?"

_Yes, it does. So, the roles that are given to the civilians of Wonderland ascends their measure of worth from a 'faceless' to a Role-Holder, but even the main actors can be replaced. And if a Role-Holder were to die or simply disappear, then someone else will be selected to take their place. I suppose it is safe to assume that these 'faceless' lot have no eyes nor any other distinguishing features? _Nightmare blinked owlishly at the wavy-haired college graduate for a moment before a small smile twisted the corners of his mouth. "That is correct! I must say, it is a bit startling to interact with a foreigner who is able to comprehend the cultural gap of this world. Thought at the same time, it is enticing!" Erin felt her cheeks flush with diffidence. _I-it was elementary, Mister Gottschalk. I am sure Jackie had been able to figure out a lot faster than I_. "She is indeed a quick learner, but it did take her a little while to figure out almost everything about Wonderland." When he saw the confused expression on Erin's face, the dream demon shrugged his shoulders. "There are some things of this world that a foreigner must not know about. It is a rule that must be obeyed by the Role Holders."

Erin nodded her head. _I understand what you are saying, Mister Gottschalk. Like the children that we are, we want to keep our secrets close and never give the key away. Still, back to the matter at hand. If Jackie and Alice had both been kidnapped and forced to drink the Medicine of Hearts by a man with rabbit ears, then how am I able to come to this place?_

"Peter White brought Alice to Wonderland because he wanted to heal her heart, which had been broken by a man who fell in love with her older sister. However, he could not do it on his own; he needed me to open the connection between this world and your own." Glass green eyes widened in surprise. _Then if what you are saying is true, is your role in Wonderland to keep an eye on the cross-dimensional portal that I had fallen through? _

The dream demon shook his head. "I may have the ability to create the connection between Wonderland and your home, but it is the Clockmaker who tries to make sure that Peter does not bring any uninvited guests to this world without his permission." Erin titled her head to the side_. All right, I suppose that it makes sense for the person in charge of Wonderland's neutral territory. But this Peter bloke did not kidnap nor force me to drink the Medicine of Hearts, so could I have come here?!_

"I am getting to that, my dear. As I had mentioned earlier, the Prime Minister had taken Alice from her home to this place as a desperate attempt to mend her broken heart. Wonderland is a place where a person from your world could heal the 'wounds' that they have inside of themselves. But even though Jackie had been brought here by Peter as well, she did not have her heart broken. She...harbors painful memories." Erin frowned in befuddlement. _Regardless of this information Mister Gottschalk, it still doesn't explain why I am able to come to Wonderland!_

Nightmare's lips twisted into an enigmatic grin before he flew towards the college graduate. "That might be true Erin, but there is something that you want. It is something that you have always desired, but were afraid to pursue it." The science fiction scholar gave the dream demon an incredulous expression. _And what could I possibly wish for if I have everything that I need back home? I had a family and a close circle of friends who loved me! Without them, I would have been lost in that cruel world!_

"Ah, even though you claim that you do not want it now my dear, your wish for it will continue to grow as you live in this world. But by then, I hope you figure out what it is exactly that you want." Catlike green eyes narrowed in suspicion at the dream demon as Erin crossed her arms. _I don't think so, Mister Gottschalk. Proclaiming that I want something other than friends and family is just wishful thinking on your part!_

"Is that so?"

_Yes, it is!_

The man stared at the dark-haired foreigner for a moment and he shrugged his shoulders, a grin still stretched across his pale face. "I suppose it is a bit too soon to tell if what you want to have is here in Wonderland." _And your judgment must be severely impaired, Mister Gottschalk_. Nightmare's gray orb widened with surprise before he leaned over and coughed.

"BLARGH!"

Erin stepped away from the dream demon in mild disgust and shock as she watched blood smear the hand that covered his mouth. _What the hell is wrong with you?! If you are coughing up blood, then why haven't you gone to the hospital and gotten yourself inspected by a doctor?_ "I refuse to go there! I hate hospitals! And I will never allow a physician inject any fluids into my body with a needle!" The foreigner gave Nightmare an expression of disbelief. _If there was more time, I would detail how your refusal to see a doctor has heightened your immaturity and lessened the mysterious air that surrounds you._ The silver-haired Role Holder sniffled. "Y-You're so cruel, Erin! I might be a sick dream demon, but I am **amazing**!"

_Color me surprised, Mister Gottschalk. Back on the college campus, I have been called a 'malignant bitch' by some of my colleagues because I spoke what was on my mind_. Erin thought absently before she dug into her pocket and pulled out a carton of Dunhill cigarettes. _Though, I might have been too blunt since it has gotten me into a fair share of trouble. If I did not push Irene over the edge, then I probably wouldn't have fallen through the cross-dimensional portal and landed in Wonderland_. But just as she was about to ignite the tip of the fag with an orange lighter, the black earth underneath her feet began to shudder.

_W-what is happening?!_

"It looks like you are about to wake up from your nap, Erin. Ah, but there is one piece of information that I had forgotten to mention earlier. I do not know how long you intend to stay in Wonderland," The dark-haired foreigner shot an incredulous expression at the dream demon as she struggled to hold her ground on the crumbling wasteland. "But since you have drunk the Medicine of Hearts, everyone in this world will fall in love with you." Glass green orbs widened with utter shock.

"EH?!"

Nightmare simply smiled and waved his hand. "Don't worry, I am sure Jackie will be able to answer your questions from here on out. But until then, please be careful. Wonderland may not be as wonderful as your home," were the last words that Erin had heard before she fell through the broken world.

xCCx

Erin groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the blinding light that filtered through a nearby window. _Gah, my head feels like it is about to explode! Nonetheless, at least I had been able to collect information on this world. I wonder how Mister Gottschalk's health will fare if he decides to visit my dreams again? Well, if he doesn't go to the hospital and get himself checked out, then that is his own fault_. The drowsy foreigner thought before she opened the book that was in her hands. Let's see, where did I stop in this chapter_? Ah, here we are! Tom Hagen was visiting Woltz in Hollywood to see if the movie director could allow Johnny Fontaine to get a part in the war film._

But just as she was about to resume her place in _The Godfather_, Erin blinked for a moment and craned her head towards the small table that sat next to the couch. Sitting on top of the furniture were a pair of tortoise-shelled round glasses. _That's right; I almost forgot about them!_ The green-eyed outsider thought and reached over to pick them up from the table. Even now, I still can't get used to wearing these.

A month ago, Erin had been diagnosed with a form of juvenile macular degeneration called Stargardt disease; it was an inherited optimal virus that causes the light-sensitive cells in the retina to deteriorate. The progression of the disease eventually leads to complete blindness, but the mutated genes inside of her did not become active until recently. The thought of being unable to see before she had finished her education terrified Erin. However, the optometrist was kind enough to prescribe the college student a pair of reading glasses. She felt a bit insecure at first to wear them in the public because of her noisy colleagues; in retrospect, Erin had realized that she acted a bit foolish. _Why should I care what others think about me? If I am going to finish school, then I am going to need all of the tools to accomplish that goal!_

When her finger traced a sentence on the dog-eared page, the college graduate heard the front door open. _I guess Jackie has gotten off work a bit early today_. Maybe it is because I have arrived in this world? Erin frowned at the thought. _I hope the owner of the Amusement Park allowed her to put in enough hours for a decent wage._

"Welcome back, Jackie. May I ask why you have returned from work so early? It is still daylight outside."

The engineer blinked in surprise for a moment before she unhooked her utility belts and laid them on the kitchen counter. "Work ended early." Erin hummed softly to herself as she closed the book and placed it on the small table. "I see. I met an interesting bloke in my dreams; he goes by the name of Nightmare Gottschalk. He told me a lot about this world, including what will happen to me because I have drunk the Medicine of Hearts."

Catlike green eyes darkened with irritation before Erin rose from the couch and trotted into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she handed a glass of water to Jackie. "The denizens of this dimension will supposedly fall in love with me, but I doubt it. Even if it is a rule, I do not see why any one have a remote interest in me. To be honest, I'd think the recipient of these affections are more suited for you than me." Erin said before she took a sip of her own beverage.

Jackie's mismatched orbs widened in shock as she began to choke on the water. Her body convulsed for a few minutes, calloused palms tightly gripping the edge of the counter. "What?!" The engineer gasped, struggling to control her breath. Erin shrugged her shoulders. "I am saying that you are more likable than I am. When we were at the prison, you were curt towards the Joker; and for good reason, whatever that may be. But even though you had taken me out of that place, you could have just taken me to one of the territories and left me there. You didn't. You offered to a room for me in your home. That says a lot right there. Deep down, you have a good heart but are cautious with who you place your trust in. That is why I believe that you deserve the love of these people more than I."

The dual-haired foreigner snapped at Erin. "Stop searching my reactions for things that aren't there." Jackie slammed her drink onto the counter before she stomped out of the kitchen and towards her sleeping quarters. Erin titled her head to the side in curiosity. _Is that truly the case, Jackie? Or are you trying to seal those emotions in a jar and making sure that they don't come out?_

The college graduate finished her drink and put in the sink before she refilled Jackie's glass. Even though it is true that I do not wish to have anything else, I would like to at least to have one friend in this dimension. Placing her reading glasses on the counter, Erin toddled out of the kitchen and began to walk towards Jackie's room. When the green-eyed outsider arrived at the engineer's room, she knocked on it thrice. A few minutes later, an irritated voice barked through the wooden door.

"What is it, Erin?"

"I've refilled your glass. May I come in?"

" ... You can come in once you stop commenting on every little thing I do and try to find a meaning behind it. You won't make many friends like that." Jackie said as she opened the door, her hardened eyes meeting glass green ones. "Let me give you some advice, then. I notice exactly what you do, but I don't come right out and tell the person why they do things. Normally they don't take too kindly to that." Jackie said as her eyes softened. "And I in particular have things I don't want to think about or be reminded of."

"But-"

"Leave. It. Alone." Jackie warned. "I'm telling you this to help you. I love straightforward people but the way you come off is being rude. Just as I am being now." Erin stared at the engineer for a moment before she slowly nodded her head. "All right. If you want to stop what I am doing, then I will stop. Here is your water. Please sleep well." The college graduate turned on the ball of her heel and walked away without another word.

_It looks like I'll have to watch what I say about or to the people in this world. If this is going to be the case, I could always become that! _A grim expression darkened Erin's face. _I would rather speak my mind and not care about what other people say, but I have already angered Jackie. Perhaps regressing back into a silent doll will help me survive this world. After all, Mister Gottschalk did say that Wonderland may not be that wonderful as it depicted._

xCCx

After Jackie woke up from her nap, the groggy foreigner found Erin on the couch again with The Godfather in her hands. The engineer greeted her with a drowsy wave of her hand. Erin turned her attention away from the book and nodded at Jackie before she resumed her reading. At first, Jackie did not pay much attention to the lack of verbal response because she was not very talkative herself when she first wakes up. When the engineer saw the time change, she assumed that Erin would ask her why the afternoon skies became dark in a matter of minutes. The college graduate was, by nature, curious; the dual-haired outsider noticed that trait when Erin correctly deduced that the Joker had a split personality in Wonderland's cell blocks. But Erin didn't utter a word to her. She just continued to read with a blank expression until Jackie asked her if she was hungry. The green-eyed foreigner once again averted her attention from _The Godfather_ and stared at Jackie for a moment before she nodded.

"Yes."

The engineer offered to share the leftovers from the meal they had earlier, but Erin shook her head and said that she could make something else. After she excavated the pantry, she found a box of pasta and a can of sauce; twenty minutes later, the dark-haired foreigner placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Jackie at the table. Even though the meal tasted good, it left an unpleasant aftertaste in mouth as Jackie watched Erin eat from her dish. _She hasn't said a thing since I had told her to stop overanalyzing every little thing that I do or say. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh with her. Wait, what am I saying? Erin might intelligent, but she does have to watch what she says to the people in this world because they might take it the wrong way and put a bullet or sword through her head! What I said to earlier to her was for her own good! _When she saw Erin get up from the table, the engineer told her to stay in her seat. "You've cooked dinner, so it's customary who wasn't in the kitchen to collect the dishes."

Erin stared at the engineer for a moment before she nodded her head. Jackie excused herself and took her empty plate off of the table. When she walked over to the college graduate, her mismatched orbs gazed into cold green ones. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

Jackie sighed softly to herself, feeling annoyed and guilty. "Look. I'm just saying don't go analyzing every conversation. The great part about the mind is that only you know what you're thinking on a daily basis. It's not like I'm telling you not to talk. I'm just saying keep your opinions on a down low and let others think what they want. It's a lesson my dad taught me." The dark-haired foreigner just stared at Jackie. "But if I were to do that, then Edmund and Ruth would have found another way to hurt me."

"Eh?"

"My biological parents. They forbade me to address them as 'Mum' and 'Dad', so I called them by their first name. When I lived in their house, 'Don't be seen or heard' was the rule. And even if I had obeyed them, I would still be punished. But when Uncle Sal found out that he had a niece and his older sister Ruth did not say a word about it, he obtained custody and took me back to his home in Stratford-Upon-Avon. I've only lived there for almost five years, but I can say for certainty that I have a home back in the real world and not just a 'house'."

Jackie's heart throbbed. _Sounds similar to my home situation with my mother_. The engineer thought before she put the plates down and walked behind Erin, stretching her toned arms over the college graduate's shoulders. "Well, they aren't here now so you can do whatever the heck you want to. In reasonable bounds, of course." Jackie gave her a quick squeeze before pulling back. "Wanna check out a ride I've been working on?"

"...Yes, please."

"Good. And when it's night, it's the best time to go to the Amusement Park. There aren't any lines!" The engineer cried excitedly before she grabbed Erin's hand and tugged out of the house. _I'm going to make her laugh or scream. I've decided and I'm not going back on it. I'm going to show her that she can be a little more free here._

xCCx

Fifteen minutes later, Jackie lead Erin to an isolated area of the Amusement Park where a ride with an enormous tarp stood. The college graduate stared at the ride for a moment before she turned her attention to Jackie. "...What is this?"

"It's a tea cup ride. But there's a catch. Go ahead on one and I'll boot it up." The engineer explained with a mischievous smile. Erin turned her head back to the contraption and sighed softly to herself before she walked over to a vacant tea cup. Once she strapped herself into the ride, the green-eyed foreigner nodded her head. ""Okay. I'm in this...thing, Jackie. What happens now?"

"This!" When Jackie pulled the lever down, the tea cups swiveled up towards the sky and began to twirl rapidly at a full three-hundred-sixty degrees. Erin's knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of her seat tightly, adrenaline pulsing through her tired mind. _This is...a bit overwhelming!_ A few minutes later, the tea cups sank back onto the ground with a loud 'klang'. Jackie grinned at the rattled foreigner. "Well, how was it? Did you like this ride?"

Erin unhooked herself from the tea cup and stood on shaky legs. "It was...stimulating, I guess. I had never ridden on a contraption like this before; much less spend time in an amusement park. Edmund and Ruth did not believe in having fun."

Mismatched orbs widened with shock. "What?! Well then, you're in for a world of fun tonight!" Erin stared uneasily at the excited engineer. "I suppose I had better prepare myself for the worse and unexpected?" The college graduate asked before Jackie pulled her away from the ride and towards the inner area of the Amusement Park. But just as Jackie was about to have Erin go on a roller coaster, the foreigners spotted a bespectacled man with straggly ginger hair and a bright yellow suit. _Though from where I am standing, he does not look happy to see Jackie at all_. Erin thought.

"Jackie! I told you to go home. There are NO more rides that need fixing! Go to bed!"

The dark-haired foreigner titled her head to the side in curiosity. _Ah? I guess this man is the owner of the Amusement Park? What was his name, Mister Gowland?_ The engineer rolled her eyes at the eccentric fellow. "Not going to happen, Gowland. I'm taking her on all the rides." Jackie pointed her thumb at the befuddled college student. _Eh? S-She's going to make me get on all these contraptions in a single night? Is that even possible?!_ The scruffy-looking owner shot his mechanic a blank stare. "I beg your pardon, Jackie?"

"She's never been to an amusement park before!" The green-eyed visitor gave Jackie a deadpanned expression. _You're making it sound like I have committed a capital crime because I have never been allowed to come to these sorts of establishments!_ When the park proprietor turned his attention to Erin, he gave her a smile that stretched across his lips. "Why, never going to an amusement park is worse crime I can think of!" Gowland cried before he grabbed Erin and began to tug her. "Hurry! To the Twister!" Erin squawked with indignation as she felt a pair of hands apply pressure to her back and began to push forward. The college graduate craned her head to the side and saw Jackie wearing a small smirk. "W-what is the 'Twister' supposed to be, Jackie?!"

"That's for us to know and you to find out, Erin." The wavy-haired foreigner gave the engineer a look of exasperation. _So much for a straight answer! But then again, how am I supposed to measure the rules of this world with a ruler? Gah, what am I saying?!_ A few minutes later, the small group halted their tracks in front of the Twister. The ginger-haired man flashed his teeth at Erin. "Here we are, little lady! Let's get you strapped in and have the thrill of a lifetime!" I think I would rather eat a bowl of turtle soup that get on this ride! Erin thought with wide eyes and a pale face as she stared at the monstrosity.

But just as Jackie and Gowland were about to guide the college student into the ride, the park owner's brown eyes became frigid with suppressed anger. The engineer noticed a change in her employer's mood and turned her head in the direction of where his attention was currently being held. Jackie felt her pale grow pale as her mismatched eyes saw a group of men and women walking towards them; leading this brigade was a well-dressed man with obsidian hair and a hat decorated with feathers and roses. _Ho-boy, It looks like Blood Dupre has decided to come by and ruffle Mary's feathers. But I can't let Erin get caught in a shoot-out between the Hatter family and the park employees. I have to get her out of here!_

Without as much as another word, Jackie untangled Erin from the park proprietor and tugged the dark-haired foreigner away from the ride. "I'll see you in a bit, Gowland! C'mon Erin, we don't have a lot of time!" The college graduate blinked at the dual-haired mechanic in confusion. "Time? Time for what, Jackie? Does the park owner know that man?" Jackie grimaced before she turned a corner and pulled Erin into a desolate alleyway. "They have a bad relationship."

"Huh? A bad relationship?"

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"...I think I get it now, Jackie." Erin said as she turned her widened green eyes to the irritated mechanic for a moment before she craned her head towards the streets. There are so many people are running from the gun shots. But why are those people opening fire in a public area?! They could hurt someone! Jackie nodded her head. "Good. Saves me the trouble of explaining it."

"What do we do now?"

"We'll just hide here for now." Jackie huffed before she crossed her arms underneath her ample bosom. Erin hummed thoughtfully to herself and as she watched the panic-stricken denizens scatter across the vicinity of the Amusement Park with a grim frown._ But just because Mister Gowland and that odd bloke have a 'bad relationship', they should've at least arranged their duel **away** from the crowd_. _Someone could get hurt!_ "I take it this isn't the first time that the park owner and his visitor have had a lovers' quarrel?" Erin asked before she turned her attention to Jackie.

"Uh-huh. And Gowland's 'visitor' is Blood Dupre, the head of the Hatter family. He always make sure to get Gowland all fired up. But thanks to that, those two never even get to finish negotiating territory. Take my advice and stay away from the man, Erin. He's dangerous." Erin blinked at Jackie for a moment and slowly nodded her head. "All right, I will be sure to do that." But even though this Blood bloke is scary, Mister Gowland does not appear intimidating at all. In a way, Mister Gowland reminds me of Uncle Sal with his carefree attitude and his smile. Erin felt her heart throb with guilt. _Uncle Sal. I wonder how he is doing back home? I hope he is remembering to eat and sleep in between hours at the office._

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"Stay low, Erin. Gowland wields a shotgun that has crazy range and power." Jackie warned before she completely pressed her body against the wall and dropped into a low crouch. The dark-haired foreigner nodded her head and scurried towards the engineer, immediately copying her companion's stance. "Okay. Wait, what do you mean by 'crazy range and power'? I mean, if it's a shotgun then shouldn't it take him some time to reload the magazine and aim at his target?" Erin asked.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

" ... You would think that huh?" Jackie asked with a sheepish smile before it fell into a frown, irritated by the endless shower of bullets and blood that smeared the streets. Erin stared at the mechanic with a tired expression. "Yes, but I guess logic does not apply to this world at all, does it?" Erin said before she leaned her head back, dark brown tresses gently pressed against the wall. Just as she slid her eyes closed, the college graduate suddenly felt immense pain in her abdomen. Erin's green orbs widened with shock before she slapped a hand over the gaping wound.

"AUGH! What the hell?!"

Jackie jumped in alarm and her mismatched orbs honed in on the blood that seeped through the pinstriped suit of the dark-haired foreigner. "E-Erin!" The engineer cried before she hopped out of the alleyway and began to shout at her bespectacled employer. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU HALF WITTED MORONS! GOWLAND!GIVE ME THAT GUN BEFORE I SHOVE MY WRENCH UP YOUR FREAKING BUTT!"

A weak chuckle rumbled in the back of her throat as Erin slowly pulled herself up from the ground. _Jackie is definitely a force to be reckoned with, but this isn't the time to be intimidated by her. I have to find a medical kit or a physician and get myself fixed up._ But just as the college graduate stood completely straight, a wave of nausea overwhelmed her senses. _D-Damn it!_ The dark-haired foreigner gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to ignore the pain that swept through her body. _And here after all of this time, I thought could work with pain than fight it! _

Before she had lost consciousness, the green-eyed foreigner felt someone hook their hands underneath her arms and pulled her towards to a strong scent of carrot cake.

* * *

The glasses that Erin wears for reading are a pair of Anglo American 400. In the Doctor Who series Amelia Jessica "Amy" Pond, a companion of the Eleventh Doctor, wore these vintage round glasses in many episodes, including her last appearance in The Angels Take Manhattan. This is just a visual reference for curious readers.

I would like to thank _I__n The Forest_, _peekodemeeko12_, _Momochan77_, _Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, Kiki, Prince, Serenity Charm, xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx, Shadow Fox 2013, slashingfruit101, _and _Reaper. death_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of ___Carrot Cake_. Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	6. Chapter 6

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**.

* * *

A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat before Elliot carded a calloused hand through his orange hair, exhausted violet eyes struggling to keep concentration on the document in front of him. _Good grief. Blood and I weren't at the Amusement Park for a single time period, yet the paperwork for territory negotiation continues to grow._ Speaking_ of time,_ the March Hare craned his head away from the wooden desk and towards a wall clock that was shaped like a carrot; _it's been a couple of hours since I brought the foreigner to the hospital wing. Did the doctor finish treating her? Before I left the Amusement Park, Blood ordered me to have our guest cleaned up by the time he returned to Hatter Mansion. I'd better make sure that the faceless is doing his job, or else he'll have a bullet in his head! _

Elliot stood up from his desk and began to pull on an obsidian coat and a purple scarf over him before he grabbed a matchlock revolver that sat next to the pile of paperwork. Once he made sure that the pistol was loaded, the Role Holder stepped out of the room. But just as he was about to walk towards the hospital wing, a soft voice cried out his name.

"Elliot!"

The March Hare's eyes widened with surprise before he swiveled on his feet and turned towards the source of the noise: a young woman. The woman had dirty blonde hair that bounced off her lower back as she ran towards Elliot, her aquamarine eyes frozen with fear. She wore a blue dress that was embroidered on the sleeves and hem with golden ovals. Overlapping the front of the garment was a white apron trimmed with lace. Her slim legs were covered by a pair of stripped stockings and red shoes. "Alice? What are you doing here? I thought you were having tea with the Queen at Heart Castle!"

"I-I was there, but a soldier informed Vivaldi that a foreigner had gotten shot at the Amusement Park before she ordered him to be executed because interrupted the tea party! Where is Jackie?! Is she all right?!" Alice panted with a hand over her thrumming heart. Elliot blinked at the young woman standing in front of him a few times before his eyes widened in realization. "Ah, no, Jackie is perfectly fine! She didn't get hurt! It was…someone else. Another person from your world!" Alice gaped at the March Hare. "W-what? Someone else has come to Wonderland?! Who?!"

"I don't know. One minute everything was fine, the next it had become another shoot-out with the Park employees! Jackie yelled at Gowland because one of his bullets hit her friend, and then asked Blood to come back another day to tick off the duke. I brought the girl back here to get treated her at the hospital wing. I'm on my way there now to make sure the doctor has gotten her cleaned up before the boss comes back. Do you want to come with me?"

The young woman nodded her head vehemently. "Y-yes, of course! Lead the way!" Elliot hummed in agreement and the two of them began to walk down the ornate hallway, side by side. _Who would have thought that another outsider would enter to this dream! I mean, it was a bit of a surprise when I found out that Peter had brought Jackie here because I decided to stay with Blood, but what possible reason could that darn rabbit have to force someone else to play the game?_ Alice shuddered with irritation and disgust. _I have already told him that I could never love him! Or...was he even the person responsible for bringing this stranger here, much less force her to drink the Medicine of Hearts?_

When Alice and the orange-haired Role Holder arrived at their destination fifteen minutes later, they were surprised to see the doctor speaking to Jackie. The engineer wore a grim expression on her pale face, but her mismatched eyes were burning with anger. Elliot's ears anxiously stood on end when he and Alice saw an unconscious patient sleeping in a cot near the mechanic. "So aside from the blood loss, Erin will be fine but she has to sit still and not rip open the stitching on her body?"

"That's correct, Miss Jackie. As you know, a foreigner's body is much more fragile than a Role Holder; they must be treated delicately." The faceless physician confirmed with a jerk of his head. Jackie nodded in agreement before she turned her attention to Erin, worry flashing through her gaze.

"Right."

_It looks like Erin will have to recover in the Hatter Mansion until the doctor says it is all right for her to leave. But if that is going to be the case, then I'd better go back to the Amusement Park and get Erin's stuff; she might need it during her stay here. _Jackie thought and turned on the ball of her heel. _I just hope that Blood will not try to persuade Erin to live in the Mansion. Gah, who am I kidding? Knowing him, he would be more than happy to have another foreigner under his roof just to ease his boredom or get Alice all riled up- AUGH!_

"J-Jackie! I am so glad that you're okay!" The dark-haired outsider stumbled in surprise when she felt an azure and golden blur tackle the left side of her body. A pair of aquamarine orbs made contact with Jackie's mismatched ones for a moment before Alice tightened her grip, much to the mechanic's discomfort. "I-I heard there was a shoot-out at the Park and I came back here as fast as I could! Elliot told me that you weren't injured but I came with him to make sure! How is the new outsider? Is she all right?!"

The mechanic blinked at Alice for a few minutes before she pulled herself away from the blonde foreigner. "Calm down, Alice. Erin took a stray bullet to the stomach, but the doctor was able to remove it and stitch her wound. She'll probably have trouble walking for a while, but he wants her to stay in bed as much as possible. I'm going to go the Amusement Park and get the backpack she left at my place."

Alice released the breath that she had held since she came back to Hatter Mansion. "That's a relief. So, 'Erin' is her name, right? Do you know how she entered the Country of Hearts? _Please_ don't tell me that Peter was the one who brought her here, or else I'm going to have a heart to clock talk with that rabbit!" The aquamarine-eyed foreigner released a low growl as her thoughts drifted towards the Prime Minister of Heart Castle.

Jackie stared at Alice for a moment before she shook her head. "No, Peter didn't kidnap Erin. She was pushed through the rabbit hole by someone back home. And Ace made her swallow the Medicine of Hearts."

"Ace?!"

"Yep."

Alice gaped at the robust mechanic for a moment before she slapped a palm over her forehead. "How could he?! Oh, Ace why would you do something like that?!" The fair-haired foreigner released a low groan as she felt a headache rising at the thought of the red-eyed knave. _It certainly isn't like him to pull a stunt like that on someone, much less a person who could have gone back home by simply wishing to return. Then again...no one in this world understands how he thinks. Even if I understand the desperation and desire to be free of his role because I am an outsider, there is no such thing as a career change in Wonderland; once a person drops from the game, it's over. _Before her mind could venture any further into the psychology of Vivaldi's subordinate, Alice was pulled back to reality by Jackie's voice.

"Can you keep an eye out on Erin for me, Elliot? She's been able to handle a lot of stuff that has happened since she got here, but everyone has a breaking point. If you could at least make sure she isn't driven out of the Mansion from fear of the faceless or even the gatekeepers until I get back, I'd greatly appreciate it." Elliot's ear perked with excitement before he raised a clenched fist in the air. "Not a problem, Jackie! I'll make sure she is safe and sound. You can count on me!"

The women smiled softly at the exuberant behavior of the March Hare. Jackie dipped her head towards Alice and left the hospital wing. The bright-eyed outsider turned to Elliot and informed him that she was going to go back to work before she too showed herself out of the door. Once their footsteps had become silent in the hallway, the Role Holder craned his head towards the faceless.

"I trust that the patient has been cleaned up properly after you treated her wound?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. The boss wanted the foreigner to be presentable for a proper introduction when she regains consciousness. In the meantime, I want you to inform one of the maids to prepare a guest room. We do not know how long she will be staying in the Mansion but Blood prefers to be prepared for the inevitable. Understood?" informed the March Hare curtly. The faceless stared at the Role Holder for a moment before he nodded his head. "Of course, sir. I will return momentarily. But sir, the young lady cannot get out of the bed under any circumstances, the exception being escorted to the john. The stitches will come undone if she makes any sudden movements."

Elliot shot a glare at the man's bold request. "I do not need to be reminded of the foreigner's medical restrictions. I heard you the first time. Get moving and find a servant to make the preparations for the guest room or else I will find someone else to perform your job." But instead of being intimidated by the orange-haired Role Holder, the faceless simply nodded his head and excused himself from the room. Once he made sure the faceless' footsteps had subsided into silence, the March Hare turned on the ball of his heel and walked towards the cot where Erin was sleeping.

A shade of magenta began to color Elliot's cheeks as he came closer to the unconsciousness foreigner. When Alice came to Heart Country he thought she was, and still is, a lovely young woman; bright blue eyes and straggly, dirty blonde hair. To the March Hare, Alice was the epitome of innocence. An outsider who believed that life was precious. _Even though almost all of the Role Holders still love her, Alice wasn't able to congregate them to her moral code. In this world, life means nothing and death is everywhere. People can be replaced, including me. _Elliot thought before he slowly reached out a hand and placed on the patient's pale cheek. His violet eyes glowed with remembrance as his thumb stroked Erin's face once, then twice. _After Alice decided to stay in Wonderland for the boss, Peter White became depressed and brought Jackie here. And now this young woman, Erin, has become a part of the game. I honestly didn't think it was possible to have three outsiders in Wonderland. _The March Hare swallowed nervously before he pushed his calloused palm into the foreigner's wavy hair, silently marveling its soft texture. _S-She is pretty though! I hope I'll be able to get to know her before Jackie takes her back to the Amusement Park. _Elliot's mouth twisted into a small grin continued to stroke Erin's head for a few more minutes until he decided to sit on the edge of the cot. But just as his finger was about to bravely trace her jawline, the foreigner groaned softly.

"Nngh...what the hell?" Erin unleashed another groan as she slowly rose from the cot, dark brown tresses falling off of her shoulders. The March Hare's clock began to tick at her drowsy actions. For some reason, he found them to be...endearing. Perhaps even adorable? When her eyes cracked open, Elliot felt his breath lessen. Glass green orbs made contact with vibrant violet. _The color of her eyes...they look exactly like Blood's!_ He thought as the Role Holder stared at the young woman for a few moments before he gave her a shy smile.

"H-hello, Erin. How are you feeling?" Even though the orange-haired man had been able to help Alice and Jackie adapt to Wonderland with friendly advice, he did not know how to approach the new foreigner because Elliot had a hunch that she was still shaken from the shoot-out at Amusement Park. In addition, he had promised the mechanic that he would keep an eye on her companion. _For now, I think the best course of action is to talk to her in a gentle tone and not act in an overbearing manner. I don't think Erin would appreciate it if I coddled her. _Elliot slid his hand out Erin's wavy tresses and placed it over her clenched fist. "Are you hungry? I-I could have one of the maids bring in some food from the kitchen for you!"

The foreigner blinked at the March Hare once, and then twice before her bright green eyes widened with horror and immediately crawled away from the Role Holder. Erin's stringy frame collided against the back of the cot, sending a jolt of pain down her spine. Elliot turned his head to the side in confusion. _Huh? W-what is the matter? I thought I approached her gently! _When he extended a hand towards the foreigner, she quickly moved to the side of the bed. _S-she doesn't want me to come close to her? B-but why?! _Elliot stared at the skittish woman for a few moments before his violet orbs glowed with realization. _Of course! How could I be so ignorant? Erin must still be in shock from the shoot-out at the Amusement Park! When she saw me, she might have seen my gun! If I remove it from my belt, then maybe she will realize that I am not here to hurt her!_

With his eyes locked onto hers, the March Hare slowly retracted his hand from the outsider and wrapped it around the latch of the pistol holster. Elliot saw Erin's shoulders stiffen and heard her pulse quicken. "It's all right, Erin. It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just putting my gun away. See?" His jacket fluttered as Elliot removed the matchlock pistol from his belt and laid it down on the table next to him. "It's okay, Erin. I want to help you, not hurt you." When he stretched a calloused palm towards Erin, she scurried away from his reach until the college graduate promptly fell off of the bed.

"ACK!"

xCCx

_Wonderful. First, I had gotten pushed through a cross-dimensional portal by a colleague with breathtaking, anger management issues. Next, I was locked up in a prison cell because I had apparently trespassed in the Joker's territory. Jackie got me out of here, but I put a foot in my mouth because I made an observation of her psychology. She might have forgiven me, yet I got shot in the stomach by Mister Gowland and passed out in the Amusement Park. I have regained consciousness and been obviously cleaned up by someone with medical expertise, but there is a man in the room...with bloody **rabbit** ears! C-calm down Erin, calm down! _The green-eyed scholar sucked in a deep breath and shakily exhaled as she tried to pull herself together. _L-let's see...a Dalek is a cybernetic being created from their original form on the planet Skaro, by a scientist named Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. The only emotion that they can express is hate, and want to get rid of life forms that are beneath them. In contrast, a Weeping Angel consumes the "potential energy" in the years that their victims could have lived in the present. But like the Daleks, they are difficult to destroy and are enemies of the Doctor. _Before her mind could process any further differences between extraterrestrial creatures in the fictional world of _Doctor Who_, a timid voice brought Erin back out of her daze.

"U-um, Erin? Are you all right?" When the college graduate raised her head, the dark-haired foreigner turned white at the source of the noise.

"ARGH!"

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. Erin Oswald is an leporiphobic, or a person that has an irrational fear of rabbits. It looks like there is going to be a bump in the relationship between her and the March Hare. But one wonders how Elliot will cope with the realization that Erin does not want to be even remotely near him, despite the fact that he believes he is a 'dog' and not a rabbit.

I would like to thank _Mrs. Tickle Tehe, Prince, Serenity Charm, xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx, LuNaLoVeComiCs, slashingfruit101, AnimeAngel, SleepyBeaker, Momochan77, supersushicupcake, TAstars, Kiki, Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, __Reaper. death_, and _Lucian96_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of ___Carrot Cake_. Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	7. Chapter 7

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice **and **Doctor Who**.

Allon-sy!

* * *

Elliot could only stare at the wall above him as he stood in the ornate hallway, anxiety and confusion dancing in his violet orbs. When the Role Holder reached a hand towards the dark-haired foreigner again, Erin stood up and bolted out of the medical ward. Her actions stunned him. How could she still be terrified, when he had done nothing except try to assure the young woman that she was safe and had no intention of harming her? It didn't make any sense!

_Be that as it may though, at least I had enough sense to get over the shock and run after Erin before she had gotten lost in the mansion. She was only able to reach the end of the hallway but her clothes were already soiled with blood. When she saw me, Erin tried to get away. I just don't understand. _The March Hare exhaled a heavy breath as he weaved a hand through his hair. _How could she still be so skittish? I even showed her my gun and removed it from my belt to show her that I am not going to hurt her, like Gowland did at the Amusement Park! _Before his befuddled mind could ponder the events that had happened between him and the outsider, Elliot's ears twitched in surprise when a familiar voice called out to the Role Holder. "Elliot, is that you? Why are you standing out here in the hallway?"

Elliot lowered his gaze away from the ceiling and turned his head towards the source of the noise. He smiled sheepishly at Jackie before he waved his hand in a friendly gesture. "O-oh, Jackie! Welcome back to Hatter Mansion. Were you able to find Erin's stuff back at the Amusement Park?" The engineer stared at her close friend for a moment and dipped her chin in a curt nod. "Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. Everything that she brought to this wonderful wonder world is in this." Jackie slid the shoulder straps off her lithe frame and held up a navy blue backpack for the Hatters second-in-command to see. Elliot titled his head to the side for a few minutes before he nodded his head and offered to take the item of interest to the faceless doctor. The dual-haired woman raised a brow at the March Hare. "Huh? Why would you do that if you can just give it to Erin when she wakes up?"

"As of right now, I really have no idea Jackie. When you left the hospital wing, I told the doctor to find a maid and prepare a guest room for Erin. After the faceless departed from the room, she woke up a little while later. Twenty minutes, maybe more. But …when Erin saw me, she tried to put some distance between us." The Role Holder sighed deeply as he felt his clock grow heavy with melancholy. "At first, I thought she was scared of me because she saw my gun. But even after I had removed it from my belt and told her that I mean no harm, Erin still ran away from me; or tried to, for the matter. Since she is still recovering from the shooting, she only made it to the end of the hallway. And by the time I had caught up with her, the doctor was walking back to the medical ward. When she saw him, she didn't scream or tried to make another run. Instead, she just stared him for a long moment until the faceless asked her if she needed help getting up from the ground. Erin only nodded her head and stretched a hand towards him. She followed him back to the hospital wing without another word. I don't understand, Jackie! What is wrong with her?"

Confused violet eyes made contact with mismatched ones for a brief moment before the engineer released a worried growl and ran a hand through her dark red bangs. "Honestly, I don't what is wrong with Erin either, Elliot. I haven't known for that long. Before the shoot-out between the Amusement Park employees and your men, we were about to get on the Twister with Gowland. Erin had never been on a ride before," the dual-haired woman raised a hand in front of her when Elliot tried to intervene with a question, "but that does not explain why Erin acted the way she did towards you. Look, I told the old man that I would go back to work after I had dropped off Erin's stuff at Hatter Mansion. But as soon as I get a break from fixing a couple of broken windows and reconfigure the wiring on the rides, I'll come back here and check up on her. Okay?"

The anxious hare blinked at his friend for a moment and nodded. "S-sure, that sounds like a good idea! Erin would probably feel a lot better if there was a fellow outsider in the same room with her. As for me, well…I think you know what might happen if I try to talk to her again!" Elliot said with a half-hearted smile, his light brown ears were pressed against either side of his head. Jackie felt a stone drop into her stomach at the evident unhappiness that was etched on the Role Holder's face. _Erin must have made one heck of an expression on him when she woke up! I just hope she'll be calm enough to explain her behavior by the time I come back here and visit. _ The engineer thought before she patted the Hatters second-in-command on the shoulder and handed him the navy blue backpack, walking away from Elliot and his post with a twist of her heel. _But that will depend on how much damage the Amusement Park had suffered during the shooting spree! _Once Jackie rounded the corner at the end of the hall and vanished from his sight, Elliot's ears twitched in alarm when the first aid room opened with a low moan.

The March Hare craned his head towards the source of the noise. His troubled eyes sharpened when he made contact with the faceless physician standing next to him. "Sir, the young lady has taken some medicine and is now sleeping. Is it true that you had frightened her when she regained consciousness?" Elliot stared at the man for a moment before he reluctantly nodded his head. "…I believe it is considered unethical to eavesdrop on a conversation, doctor." The orange-haired hare said in an icy voice.

A deadpanned expression stretched across the physician's lips before he shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it is rude to listen to a private chat with an outsider but that is hard to achieve if these doors are reaching their expiration date. It is time to install new ones, sir. You know just as well as I do that these walls have secrets that must be kept quiet, no matter what will befall upon the Hatter Family." Elliot glared at the cheeky faceless man for a brief moment before he went inside of the medical ward._ He may be a card that can easily be replaced, but I don't think Blood would be very happy with me if I decided to blow this guy's head off. Aw hell, I left my pistol in here! Talk about being careless. _The Role Holder berated silently when his gaze dropped towards the small table. _Even so, the doctor was able to calm Erin down before she fell into a panic attack. He is still useful to the organization; and he has been with the mafia since the previous game. _

"How long will it take for her to regains consciousness, doctor? The boss would want to see her before we leave the mansion to take of some...unfinished business." The balding physician shrugged his shoulders before he turned on the ball of his heel and began to walk towards a small desk in the corner of the first aid wing. "The medicine I have given to the young lady is potent stuff but only time will tell, sir. A foreigner is delicate, and they must give their body the rest that it needs. They are not like us; their wounds cannot heal in a few time changes. But once she is awake, and I have confirmed that she is stable to see visitors, I will send a nurse for you. Are these acceptable terms, sir?" Elliot gave the faceless man a long, hard stare before he reluctantly nodded his head.

"...Very well, doctor." _I want to stay here with Erin, but I have other responsibilities as a Role Holder and dog to the Hatter Family. If I remember correctly, the boss and I need to go to Heart Castle in the next five time changes for a territory negotiation. And there are loose ends that I need to tie up before I can leave the domain, _An irritated growl rumbled in the back of his throat when Elliot's thoughts drifted towards a pair of twins dressed in red and blue uniforms. _But first, I need to check and make sure those damn brats are doing their job. If not, I'm docking their paychecks!_ The March Hare addressed the faceless man in a curt tone before he placed the navy blue backpack by the foot of the desk. "I'm leaving now. Here are her belongings. Keep your end of the bargain and inform me when the foreigner wakes up. Understand?"

The aged physician looked up from his paperwork and acknowledged the Hatters second-in-command with a jerk of his head. "Completely, sir. Please be safe on your journey to Heart Castle." Elliot averted his gaze towards the dark-haired foreigner sleeping in a cot adjacent to the faceless' desk. His violet orbs softened for a moment before they became hard with determination and authority. "Right." With one last look at the young woman, the March Hare opened the door and closed it behind him.

Unbeknownst to either of the men, Erin had once again wandered back into the bleak and obsolete domain that was guarded by a dream demon.

xCCx

Glass green orbs blinked once, then twice as Erin's sight slowly became steady. The college graduate groaned softly to herself before she rolled onto her back and stared at the sky above her for a moment before she lifted herself up from the ground. _Well, it looks like I have returned to Mister Gottschalk's world again. I suppose I should be grateful that I have regained consciousness in a familiar plane of Wonderland than a completely different one_._ I might be an outsider to the society of this dimension, but I did not bring a sonic screwdriver with me to this strange place. I am just a human with only one gift. Observation, and a bit of common sense. _

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Erin. It is true that you are an outsider but you do have more than just the powers of observation. You have something that this world desire but cannot even hope to obtain, no matter how hard the denizens try to reach for it." A silvery voice echoed throughout the dark wasteland. The science fiction scholar tilted her head back and saw the dream demon floating above her, dressed in the same eccentric clothes. Erin's eyes glowed with surprise for a brief moment before they became hard and cold. _It has been a while since I have seen you, Mister Gottschalk. It appears I have entered your territory once more. I hope you do not mind the intrusion?_

Nightmare shook his head. "No, not at all! You are more than welcome to come to my domain, Erin. I enjoy your company! But what brings you back here? I thought Jackie would have taken you on a tour of the Amusement Park or even introduce you to the other Role Holders that live in the area!" Erin blinked owlishly at the dream demon for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. _After I had left this place, I bit off more than I could chew in a conversation with Jackie because I overanalyzed every little thing she did or said. I decided to remain silent and speak only when I was spoken to, since you had told me in our last encounter that this world may not be as wonderful as it seems. Even so, Jackie forgave me and then took me out of the house to go on some of the rides in the Amusement Park. But just when it was about to get...interesting with Jackie and the owner, there was a shoot-out between the Hatter Family and Mister Gowland's employees. The next thing I know, I got hit in the stomach by a bullet and came face-to-face with a bloke wearing a pair of **bloody** rabbit ears! _A shudder of revulsion crawled down Erin's spine as a visage of the orange-haired man with violet eyes. Nightmare blinked at the college graduate in surprise.

"Oh? Then you must have met Elliot March. He is another Role Holder and the second-in-command of the Hatter Family. Did Jackie tell you about them?" Erin hummed softly to herself. _Yes, she did. She also told me all about Blood Dupre, the man in charge of the Hatters. I guess when you address them as 'family', that doesn't necessarily entail the bonds of blood. The Hatter Family is tied together by the ties of criminal organizations or 'mafia', right?_ The college graduate began to rock on the ball of her heels as she stared at the dream demon with an inquisitive brow. Nightmare dipped his chin towards the ground in a brief nod. Erin slapped a hand over her forehead before she slid it down her face. _Wonderful. Not only is the bloke a high-ranking member of a crime syndicate, but he also has rabbit ears! Of all the things that I could have encountered in this dimension, it had to someone with features similar to an animal that I detest greatly!_

_"_Ah. So you do not like rabbits, Erin?"

_...!_

Nightmare raised his hands in defense. " Hey, hey, it's all right, Erin. There is no need to be ashamed of that! If it helps, Alice isn't too fond of rabbits either. But then again, who could blame her? After all, the White Rabbit was the person responsible for kidnapping and forcing her to drink the Medicine of Hearts in the first place?" The science fiction scholar stared at the Role Holder for a few moments before she slowly shook her head. _No...it isn't that. I-I am just skittish around those furry buggers!_ The dream demon blinked. "Oh! So...you're afraid of them?"

Erin's stringy frame stiffened in surprise before she removed the hand from her face and unveiled a pair of cool green eyes to the silver-haired anemic. Nightmare's lone eye widened with horror as he comprehended the thoughts that ran through the scholar's mind._"_W-Wait a minute, my dear! There is no need to think such violent thoughts! I am not amused by this, not at all! But...I will concur that going near a mother rabbit and her babies was not a smart idea on your part. N-now, I understand! You were just a child and you didn't know any better! T-There is no need to remember the mechanisms an iron maiden! Please...Erin! BLARGH!" The college graduate coolly stared at the kneeled man as he tried to expel the amount of blood erupting from his body by a slapping a hand over his mouth.

_I am aware that it was foolish of me to do what I did years ago Mister Gottschalk, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did not say a word about this to **anyone**. Please? _Erin asked before she stretched out a hand towards the dream demon, a silent offer to help him. The dream demon gapped at the introverted outsider, whose cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. _Well? Are you going to just sit there until this dream ends?_ Nightmare jerked his head in a curt nod before he reached up and placed a bloody palm into the outsider's grasp. Erin wrinkled her nose in distaste at the strong, metallic scent. _I suppose I would venture to guess that you did not go to a hospital like I had suggested in our last conversation, Mister Gottschalk?_

_"_I am not going to a hospital, Erin! Hospitals are scary!"

_But...you could die from this disease, can you not? Even though you have told me that the citizens of this world can be replaced in the blink of an eye, I would be very sad if I came here again and discovered that someone else has taken your role as the dream demon. It is true that we have not known each other for very long, but I have grown to like your company in this world that almost defies the laws of physics._ The dark-haired foreigner thought with a forlorn expression. Nightmare stared at Erin for a few moments before his mouth curled into a soft grin. The silver-haired Role Holder raised his free hand towards Erin and stroked her pale cheek. "This grim façade does not suit you at all, Erin! Come now, show me a smile."

_..._

When the expression on her face did not waver to his request, the dream demon exhaled a heavy sigh before his clean hand rose into Erin's dark brown tresses. "Well, I may not get to see a smile from you, but I expect to see one when we meet again!" Glass green orbs widened with surprise when Nightmare leaned in and brushed her bangs to the side, pressing a kiss on her forehead. _Huh? Is it time for me to leave your domain again? Why are you in a such hurry to expel me from this dream? _

"Oh, nothing much my dear! There is a surprise waiting for you when you wake up. I hope you will like it. I know I certainly would if I were in your place!" The smile that curled the corners of Nightmare's lips was the last thing Erin remembered until the surreal world around her shattered.

xCCx

Erin groaned softly to herself before she slowly opened her eyes, but then she closed them again when a bright light momentarily blinded the dark-haired foreigner. I must be back in the hospital wing. _The medicine that the doctor gave me was pretty strong stuff. It could knock out an elephant! Still, when I saw him for the first time, he definitely startled me. A small shudder ran down her spine as she recalled the faceless man in the hallway. I know Nightmare had told me that the faceless are substitutes for the main actors in this dimension, seeing a person with no features that I would see back in my world and hearing about them from a dream demon are two completely different things. _Before her drowsy mind could ponder the memory any further, a gruff voice called out to Erin.

"It seems the medicine has done its job. How do you feel, young lady?" The college graduate turned her head to the side and saw the balding physician standing near the cot. Erin blinked at him for a moment before she nodded her head. "I feel fine, sir. All extremely weird things considering." The faceless man hummed thoughtfully to himself and pulled out a roll of bandages from his white coat. "I am glad to hear that. I would like to check your wound and see if I need to redress it. Are you comfortable with me performing this task? If not, I can ask a nurse to do it instead."

The dark-haired foreigner shook her head. "It is fine if you check my wound, sir. I have a male doctor perform a yearly physical exam on me, so I am more than comfortable with you inspecting and redressing the injury. Is that all right with you?" The faceless man shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. Shall we get started, young lady?"Erin nodded and rose from the cot. "Yes, sir."

Following his instructions, Erin's stomach was covered with a thin layer of white cream and clean bandages in a matter of minutes. Once he had finished his job, the faceless man turned on the ball of his heel and walked towards his desk. When he returned to her side, he handed Erin a navy blue backpack. "Miss Jackie dropped off your belongings before she returned to the Amusement Park. Unfortunately, the boss and his second-in-command have just left the domain to negotiate territory with the Queen of Hearts in Heart Castle. They will not be back for at least another five time changes but that will depend if Lord Dupre is in the mood to goad Vivaldi." Erin titled her head to the side with a befuddled expression.

" 'Five time changes'? I do not understand what you are saying, sir." The faceless physician raised a brow at the dark-haired outsider. "Ah? Oh, I see. I suppose neither Miss Jackie or Lord Nightmare explained the concept of time in Wonderland?" Erin shook her head. "No, they did not tell me. Wait, does Mister Gottschalk permit the citizens of this world to enter his domain in their dreams?" The aging doctor stared blankly at the college graduate for a moment before he answered her question.

"No. Lord Nightmare might appear as a dream demon in this country, but he does have a corporeal form in the country of Clover. It is another district in Wonderland that only appears when the land fluctuates; it is called 'moving' here, but I suppose there is a cultural gap with our definition of 'moving' and yours, correct?" Erin nodded her head. "...Yes sir. In my dimension, the people pack their things and 'move' to another place by various methods of transportation; like a vehicle, or a train."

"I see. Well, back to the matter at hand. In this world, the time of day is divided by 'afternoon', 'evening', and 'night'. But these intervals happen at random, so it impossible to know how long or short it will last. The Role Holders have the ability to control the time changes, but they must have a reason to do so. At Heart Castle, the Queen of Hearts enjoys drinking tea in the evening because it is her favorite time of the day. In comparison, Lord Dupre favors night because that is when most of his business occurs, including the occasional tea party. Does this make any sense, young lady?"

"Yes...it does, thank you."

"I am glad to hear it. Since the boss and Lord March will not return to the Hatter Mansion for a little while, it would be in your best interest that you get some more rest." Erin tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Of course. But before I do that, may I please have my backpack? I would like to catch up on a book that I am reading." The faceless physician shrugged his shoulders and handed the worn out backpack to the outsider. "Be my guest. But do not get up from that cot unless you have to use the john. Understand?" The college graduate flinched at the strict tone but heeded to the doctor's request with a curt nod before she took the backpack and pulled out _The Godfather_. "Yes, sir. I will not get out of this bed unless I have to use the bathroom."

"Good!"

But just as Erin was about to read the dog-eared novel, a knock thrummed from the wooden door. The faceless physician and the college graduate shared a look before the aging doctor called out to the visitor. "State your business!" Erin's green eyes glowed with elation when a familiar voice echoed from the other side of the door. "It's Jackie. Can I come in? Is Erin awake?" The dark-haired foreigner stared at the faceless man and asked him if it was all right to have visitors in the hospital wing, since he had treated her wound. The balding physician blinked at Erin for a few moments before he released a heavy sigh and craned his head towards the door.

"She is up, Miss Jackie. The young lady is suppose to be resting but I will allow you to see her. I have changed her bandages so she cannot move under any circumstances save for using the john. Understand?" Erin felt a small smile twitched the corners of her lips and thanked the doctor for allowing the dual-haired engineer to come inside. The faceless doctor just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his desk.

"Okay!"

The door opened and Jackie walked into the hospital wing with a jumpsuit that was caked with mechanical oil and dirt. Erin titled her head to the side in confusion for a moment before she patted the end of her cot, inviting the curvy outsider to sit down. But Jackie shook her head and said that she could rather stand, though she thanked Erin for the offer. "You look a lot better since I went to the Amusement Park, Erin. How do you feel?" The college graduate shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty good. It still hurts to move, but not as bad as before when I tried to hightail out of here."

"Ah, I heard about that from Elliot. What was that about, anyway?" Erin's frame stiffened with fear as the memories of an orange-haired bloke with rabbit ears flooded back into her mind. She felt a chill crawl down her spine when she recalled the flabbergasted expression on his face. "Let's just say that I am not fond of rabbits and leave it at that, Jackie." The engineer raised a brow at her friend. "That's why you ran away from Elliot and opened up your wound? Because you don't like rabbits?" Erin flinched the sharp edge in Jackie's voice.

A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat before Erin ran a trembling hand through wavy tresses, her pale face reddening with embarrassment when catlike green eyes made contact with mismatched ones. "...I am an leporiphobic, Jackie. That means I have an irrational fear of rabbits." The dual-haired woman stared at the science fiction scholar with a shocked expression on her face before Jackie unleashed a bark of laughter. "Y-you are afraid of rabbits, Erin?! That's why you ran away from Elliot?!"

"..." Erin craned her head to the side and did not say a word to the engineer as she watch her friend's curvaceous frame shake with humor from the corner of her eye. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Jackie why I had ran from Elliot, but it's a bit too late to take what I said to her back now. Then again, I haven't lied to her about anything since I came here, so what is the point of doing that now. Plus, I have a feeling that she doesn't take it too lightly to people who lie to her, especially those she knows and trusts. But then again, does she even trust me?_

Before her mind could ponder any further on what has happened between her and the dual-haired woman, Erin felt a calloused palm pat the crown of her head. Erin craned her head upwards and made eye contact with Jackie. The engineer smiled softly at the college graduate and rubbed Erin's head. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to laugh, though it is pretty funny. I don't think I've ever met someone who is afraid of rabbits! But everyone has something that they are afraid of, even me. I am glad to see that you are doing well in your recovery."

"...Thank you, Jackie. I see you have been working hard at the Amusement Park. How is Mister Gowland? He didn't get hit at the shooting, did he?" Erin's green eyes glowed with concern for the ginger-haired Role Holder. Jackie shook her head. "Nah, he's all right! He may not look like it but Gowland is a tough guy to bring down, unless he ticks me off with his shenanigans or a certain someone decides to call him by his full name."

"And that would be Blood Dupre, right?"

"Yup! But the repairs at the Amusement Park are taking a bit longer than I expected. There were a lot of windows broken during the shooting, but someone had actually tried to break in and steal the money from the collection box!" A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat as Jackie recalled the faceless man who tried to take _her_ income.

Erin stared at the engineer with an incredulous expression for a moment before she exhaled a heavy sigh. "Even in a scuffle between the Amusement Park and the Hatters, there is someone who would stoop so low to steal money from Mister Gowland. Either they were trying to put a few extra pounds in their pocket, or they needed to pay off a debt that they owe to someone. The more I think about Jackie, the more I've come to realize that this world isn't so different from home." Jackie blinked at Erin in surprise. "...I guess I could see why you think like that, but don't forget that this place is a lot more violent than the old world. Plus, there aren't any people who go around and wear animal appendages back home."

"Not unless you count the convention season that rolls round the streets of merry old London every year." The green-eyed foreigner piped in with a grim frown. "It isn't that bad, but things can get pretty crazy at those gatherings. I know, I've been to one. Though, that is a story for another time." Erin gave Jackie a small smile. "How long will are you allowed to be away from the Amusement Park? I am happy that you have come to visit me, but I do not want to keep you from your job. Especially if the repairs are taking a lot longer than you thought. And I can't get out of this bed for a while." The dual-haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "I was able to get most of the work done, so it isn't going to put me behind schedule if I stay here for a bit," Jackie looked around the medical ward and spotted a chair in the far corner. "But let me pull up a chair and we can talk."

"I wholeheartedly agree with your suggestion Jackie, though I would prefer to sit in the gardens and have a cup of black tea." A dark voice vibrated softly from the doorway. The outsiders craned their head towards the entrance of the medical ward with widened eyes. Leaned against the wooden door frame was a man dressed in a beige suit with a top hat decorated with roses and feathers. "Don't you agree, Elliot?"

"Absolutely, boss!"

Erin felt her face grow white with horror when her glass green orbs when an orange-haired man with rabbit ears toddled through the door in plain sight of the science fiction scholar. _No, this isn't possible! Not here, not now! Not again!_

* * *

I would like to thank _Serenity Charm, AnimeAngel, Lucian96, Momochan77, Prince, Mrs. Tickle Tehe, supersushicupcake, LuNaLoVeComiCs, Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, slashingfruit101, Kiki, Shadow Fox 2013, Lady Greyshadow, xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx, TAstars, __SleepyBeaker, _and_ NicoNicoMix _for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of Carrot Cake. I apologize for the slow publication of future chapters, but I am getting ready for my cosplay ready Shadocon 2013! In addition to making preparations for the festivities, I am in my last semester of college. By the spring, I'll be moving to a different city and finish my education at a university. Even so, I will do my best to update this story as much as possible.

Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	8. Chapter 8

With the exception of the plot that is depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice **and** Doctor Who**. This chapter has been co-written with _peekodemeeko12_.

Allon-sy!

* * *

In an attempt to calm her frazzled friend down before she bolted out of to the door, Jackie laid on a hand on Erin's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. The engineer made eye contact with the Role Holder for a moment and dipped her chin in a curt nod. "Blood...you didn't go the Amusement Park and talk to Gowland again, right?" Blood stared at Jackie for a moment before he gave her a crooked smile. "Of course I did, my dear. I stopped by there on the way back from Heart Castle to see him brood over the damages." The dual-haired woman removed her hand from Erin's shivering frame and slapped it onto her forehead.

A mirthful chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat as he relished the annoyed expression on her face. "Ah, I almost forgot to say...if you are going to return to the Amusement Park, the engine on the Merry-Go-Round will need to be replaced. Mary put a hole in it." Jackie groaned in aggravation. "Dang it, Blood! Why can't you tick off the old codger in an area where the repairs are quick and cheap?"

"But where is the fun in that? It's more entertaining to see his self loathing after breaking his own property and then demanding money to fix it."

"I can see that! Why couldn't you have been amused at Heart Castle instead of waltzing back to Gowland's domain just to make him mad?!" Jackie hissed with displeasure. The obsidian-haired man blinked owlishly at the young lady for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "I got bored with the meeting and left the senile narcissist to behead some servants. Besides, why would I go to her domain if her staff cannot serve me black tea? That in itself gave me all the more reason to leave the domain. I had every intention of retiring to my room until it became night again, but I too heard from a little bird that your lovely friend has regained consciousness so I decided to properly introduce myself before I retreat for the time change." Blood purred softly as his green eyes locked onto the shivering woman in the cot._ So, this is the young lady who is supposedly terrified of the March Hare? How...curious. I haven't heard of an outsider being fearful of my second-in-command unless he had pointed a gun at them. Perhaps when she is well enough to walk again, I could have Elliot escort her around the mansion. It has been a while since I have been entertained like this!_

A devious grin curled the corners of his mouth before he sauntered towards the dark-haired outsider. The Hatter leaned forward and bowed to her. "Welcome to my domain, young lady. I am Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter and proprietor of this mansion. And may I be so humble as to inquire your name little miss?" Blood asked before he stretched a gloved hand and held Erin's palm to his lips, kissing the porcelain knuckles.

Erin stared at the straggly-haired man with a cautious expression for a moment before she spoke to him. "I do not mean to be rude Don Dupre, but that is hardly hygienic. You do not know where these hands have been since you returned to the mansion." The engineer stifled her laughter at the perplexed expression on the Hatter's face, whereas the faceless doctor and the March Hare stared at Erin with open mouths.

The dark-haired Role Holder blinked at the green-eyed foreigner for a few moments before a mischievous smirk stretched across his face. "Oh? But with such dainty hands, I doubt that they have been soaked in blood." Erin tried to pull her hand away from the Hatter, but found it difficult to relinquish Blood's grasp. _Huh. Even though it appears that he is holding my hand gently, the tip his fingers are digging into my skin. It's not necessarily painful, but that doesn't mean he can make it worse at any time now! _

"...Actually, they have been soaked in blood. My blood." The college graduate said to the obsidian-haired man in an attempt for him to put distance between them, her bright green eyes locked on his own orbs. _He might appear to be the perfect gentleman, I think I am starting to understand just how dangerous this Role Holder is!_ But instead of seeing a disgusted expression flash across the Hatter's face, Erin saw a dark grin stretched over his mouth.

"Truly? How delightful! I've never meet a foreigner who has felt the supreme agony of feeling their precious life being brought to a horrifying conclusion." Blood crooned happily before he released Erin's palm and placed it on her cheek, deftly stroking it with the pad of his gloved thumb. "And it was all thanks to a stray bullet from dearest Mary."

Erin could only stare at the man with a dumbfounded expression, her green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a shudder of repulsion began to crawl down her spine. _Blood...this bloke either has a fascination with the concept of life and death in this world, or he is barmy as hell! Still, I can't tell what is worse:being confined in the hospital wing with a man who sports rabbit ears, or a hatter who gives 'madness' a completely different meaning? Then again, aren't I just as crazy as the citizens of this world? 'Madness' can take on different shapes and perspectives! _

Before her exhausted mind could ponder the Hatter's twisted logic any further, Erin felt a hand on her head. The science fiction scholar craned her head upwards and saw Jackie. "Erin, it's about time we head back. Mary will be worried about us." said the engineer as she pulled the thin sheet off of her friend and hooked one of Erin's arms around her shoulder. The Hatter raised an inquisitive brow at the dual-haired outsider while the faceless physician stood up from his desk. "Miss Jackie, please do not that! The young lady may appear to be fine now because I have changed her bandages, but she cannot move around for at least another twenty time changes. I strongly recommend that she stays here at the mansion until she is well enough to return to the Amusement Park!"

"It seems the doctor is speaking the truth, Miss Jackie." Blood purred softly before he rose from the cot and straightened the wrinkles in his suit with one hand and the other holding an ornate cane. "Do you not wish to see your new friend have a safe and speedy recovery? And if she does not mind walking after being placed on bed rest, perhaps Elliot here can give the little miss a tour of the mansion. Isn't that right, Elliot?" The Hatter asked as he turned his gaze to his henchman. Elliot's frame straightened in attention but his light brown ears were pressed on either side of his head. "Y-yes, of course Blood!" The March Hare answered with a strained smile. An elegant brow vanished into his hairline as Blood blinked owlishly at Elliot's...peculiar reaction. From the corner of his eye, the obsidian-haired man saw Erin stiffen when her gaze fell back onto the Hatter underboss.

_Ah...it seems that Elliot is aware that the young lady is afraid of him. Though I wonder, is she as sweet as my dearest Alice or Miss Jackie?_ A dark grin curled the corners of his mouth before Blood turned on the ball of his heel and left the medical ward, though he beckoned his second-in-command to follow him with a curt nod. _Ah, well, I will have all the time in the world to find out more about this outsider, just not yet! I must have my black tea and that is an absolute must have before I take of some...unfinished business._

Erin blinked at the retreating form of Blood Dupre and the man with rabbit ears for a moment before she craned her head towards the dual-haired engineer. "I think I now realize first hand how terrifying that bloke can be, Jackie. I really do." Jackie averted her gaze to the science scholar and blinked. "Hm? You mean Blood? Yeah, he's a real piece of work. Still, we need to get you back to the Amusement Park so that you can heal without having to worry about being near Elliot. C'mon, let's get out of here!" But before Jackie could turn on the ball of her heel and get Erin's stuff, she was halted in her tracks by the faceless doctor.

"Please, Miss Jackie! I understand that you want her to go back to Gowland's domain with you, but I strongly suggest that she stays in the hospital wing and rest until she is strong enough to walk again." The outsider stared at the aging physician for a moment before she shook her head. "I can't do that, doctor. If I leave her, then she'll try to run away again if she sees Elliot again. Trust me, it's best for her if she comes back to the Amusement Park. I'll make sure she gets enough rest. Besides, if I have to go to work, I can always ask Boris to keep an eye on her."

The balding faceless stared at Jackie with a disbelieved expression. "B-but even if you ask of the Role Holders to help her, how will the young lady return to the Amusement Park with you _if she cannot walk_?" The voluptuous foreigner blinked at the man and trotted towards the wooden desk in the corner of the room. Once she had the navy blue satchel in her hands, Jackie walked back to her befuddled friend and handed it to Erin. "Here. Once you've gotten your shoes and backpack on, I want you to put your arms around my neck when I crouch down onto the floor. I'm gonna carry you back to the Amusement Park."

Catlike green eyes widened with shock. "W-what? You shouldn't do that! I-It's true that I want to leave this place as soon as possible, but I do not want you to hurt yourself at my expense! How will you be able to finish the renovations at the Amusement Park with a sore back?!" Instead of receiving a response from the engineer, Jackie just turned her back to the science fiction scholar and lowered herself to the ground in a crouching position, both of arms out and waiting to wrap around Erin's thighs. The dark-haired foreigner blinked at her friend for a moment before Erin exhaled a heavy sigh.

"You're a very stubborn person, Jackie."

After she slid on her shoes and hoisted the shoulder straps of her backpack over her shoulders, Erin leaned forward and latched onto Jackie's back. Once she had felt Erin's weight press against her backside, the engineer released a low grunt and lifted herself off the ground with the college graduate in her grasp. Erin gasped in surprise at the dual-haired woman. _Bloody hell, she is strong! I thought the combined mass of my weight and the backpack would be too much for her to handle, but she was able to get off the ground without any problem whatsoever! But then again, I guess being physical fit is a requirement to be an engineer of the Amusement Park. _A small smile twitched the corners of her mouth as she and Jackie left the medical ward without another word. _Still, I am happy to learn new things about Jackie. It feels...nice._

xCCx

When the outsiders reached the entrance of the Amusement Park, they were greeted by Gowland and his employees. But amongst the faceless workers was a teenager dressed like a punk with fuchsia-colored hair, sporting a pair of pierced cat ears, tail, and boa. Since this particular person had a pair of golden eyes, Erin quietly deduced that the young man was a Role Holder like Gowland. Jackie introduced him as Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat and freeloader of the Amusement Park. After Erin shook hands with him, Boris offered to take the college graduate back to the engineer's home since Jackie still had a lot of work to do. The dual-haired woman thought for a moment and nodded her head, but turned to Erin and asked the science fiction scholar if that was all right with her. Erin blinked at Jackie in surprise before she reluctantly nodded in agreement. Once she was safely transported into the feline's arms, Erin waved good-bye to her friend and told the engineer that she would be waiting for her to come home with a hot meal ready. Jackie gave Erin a small smile and asked Boris to make sure that the dark-haired outsider would get comfortable so that she could properly recuperate from the shooting. But before the punkish Role Holder turned on the ball of his heel and walked in the direction of Jackie's home with Erin's satchel strapped on his back, Gowland called out to Erin. The ginger-haired man profusely apologized to Erin for injuring her in the shoot-out a few time changes ago, and asked her if she would accept a free pass to all of the rides in the Amusement as token of his apology. The college graduate stared at Gowland for a moment before she nodded her head and took the silver card from the owner.

"Well, let's get home Erin! You're gonna need a lot of rest." Boris piped in before he began to walk away from the bespectacled Role Holder and his group of workers. A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at Jackie's humble abode; though instead of unlocking and walking through the door like a normal person, Boris placed Erin near the vegetable garden and slipped into the house through an open window on the back of the house. Once he had successfully broke into the engineer's home, he gently hoisted Erin off of the ground and back into his arms again; he closed the back door behind him with his heel. "We're inside now, Erin! Where do you want to take you?" Boris purred softly before he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her jaw. Erin shivered at the contact, unused to having someone...touch her like that.

"M-may you please take me to the sofa? Jackie told me that I could use her room for a while until we can convert an area for me, but I'd rather take my chances in the living room. I do not how much more work she still has to do in the Park, but I want her to get enough rest." Boris blinked at the foreigner in surprise for a moment before he smiled widely at the green-eyed woman. "Eh? You're a really nice person, Erin! And you smell good too!" The Cheshire Cat said before he leaned in and rubbed his nose across the side of her jaw. Erin stared at the fuchsia-haired Role Holder with a befuddled expression and cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. "Um, thank you for the comment but I don't think I smell like flowers. If anything, I must reek of blood and sweat considering what I have experienced in this world so far." Golden eyes widened with astonishment. "Really? You smell fine to me! Do you wanna to take a bath as long as I am here?"

"I-I'd like to clean myself up but I do not want to impose you anymore than I have now! Besides, these are the only clothes that I have and I do not want to wear any that is Jackie's without her permission. But thank you for the offer, though!" Boris stared at Erin for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the one-person loveseat. "Okay, if you say so!" Once he made sure the wavy-haired outsider was safely secure in the furniture, Boris handed Erin the navy blue backpack. "Here ya go! I guess you're gonna be fine sittin' here by yourself?" The science fiction scholar nodded her head before she gave the feline a small, shy smile. "Yes, I'll be all right. Thank you for all of your help!" Boris returned Erin's smile with a crooked grin of his own. "Heh, you're welcome! If ya say you're gonna be okay, then I guess I'll go ahead and back to the Amusement Park! But if I get bored, I might come back and check up on you! Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, of course! Enjoy the Amusement Park, Mister Airay!" Erin said before she averted her attention to the navy blue backpack in her lap and opened it. From the corner of her eye, the dark-haired foreigner saw the Cheshire Cat wince. Erin titled her head to the side in confusion. "Is there something wrong Mister Airay? You...didn't get hurt in the shooting between the Hatters and the Park employees, did you?" The fuchsia-haired Role Holder shook his head. "No, I'm just...don't like being addressed as 'Mister Airay'. It makes me feel like an old codger, and it's already bad enough that the workers here call me 'Lord Boris'." The college graduate blinked at Boris for a moment before she nodded her head. "Ah, sorry about that. Would you rather I call you by first name instead?"

"Please and thank you."

"Sure, that will not be a problem! I hope to see you again soon...Mister Boris!" The Cheshire Cat stared at Erin with a surprised expression before a bark of laughter erupted from his mouth. "J-just call me Boris, okay?" The science fiction scholar blinked at the feline and shrugged her shoulders a moment later. "Okay. If you want me to address you by your first name, then I'll do that. Sorry if I embarrassed you. That's the way I was brought up, Boris!" _By Uncle Sal and Aunt Edith, not Edmund or his wife Ruth._ Erin finished her mind before she waved good-bye to Boris, who was walking towards the door. Before he opened it, the Cheshire Cat gave Erin another large grin. "You're an interesting foreigner. I'll definitely come back and pay you a visit! Till then, take care of yourself Erin!" With a playful wink, the colorful feline opened the back door and closed it behind him with a loud 'click'.

The young woman stared at the door for a moment before she pulled out _The Godfather_ from her backpack, a small grin twitching the corners of her mouth._ I might have encountered a few...interesting characters in this world so far, but I think I might be able to enjoy Boris' company when Jackie is at work. At least, until he decides to aim his gun at me._ With a humorless chuckle, Erin put her glasses on and began to read the black book in her hands. _Then again, this world has already shown me that wandering in Wonderland with an ignorant mind could get me killed._

xCCx

Once she had been drawn into the cutthroat era of struggling Mafia families and shifting morality, Erin did not notice that the day had changed five times until she finished the last page of the book. The science fiction scholar released a low whistle as she stared at the inky night sky. _Wow, it looks like I'll have to get started on making dinner! Jackie might not come home yet but it's better to plan ahead in situations like these. Let's see, what will I cook tonight?_ Erin hummed softly to herself before she took off her glasses and placed them on the top of the coffee table, _The Godfather_ soon followed and was set next to the wide-rimmed spectacles. _I've already made ham sandwiches and spaghetti, but I don't know if the leftovers are still good. Then again, stuff like the spaghetti usually tastes better the second day because the spices have settled in the sauce completely but time is irrelevant in this place._ A low grunt rumbled in the back of her throat as Erin rose from the loveseat, wincing in both pain and annoyance at the numb feeling that had settled into both of her legs. _Gah, I have sat here for way too long. I definitely need to move around some before I get busy in the kitchen._ After she bended her limbs for about ten minutes, the college graduate got up and walked towards the kitchen at a slow, steady gait.

When she opened the refrigerator, Erin surveyed the contents her head titled the side and pulled out a package of sliced cheese. _The_ _leftovers look all right, but I'll have to test taste them later before Jackie gets a case of food poisoning._ _Hm, I think I saw some bread in the cupboard. Well, it seems that tonight's dinner will be grilled cheese sandwiches. Uncle Sal's favorite American dish! _The outsider thought with a shrug of her shoulders before her green eyes grew dark with sadness. _Uncle Sal, I wonder how he is doing? If he were here right now, I think he'd be happy to know that I don't have any more cigarettes in my backpack. _Erin trotted towards the cupboards and removed a loaf of bread and a pan, putting them on the kitchen counter before she turned on the ball of her heel and walked to the sink. _When Aunt Edith died, I used smoking as a copying mechanism. I might be able to see a gun fight and not flinch, but that is because of what had happened...that night. Two years ago, Aunt Edith brought Uncle Sal and I to New York City for a holiday in the spring. But on the way from seeing a Broadway performance, the three of us were cornered by a mugger. Aunt Edith tried to convince the mugger that there was no need for violence, but he ignored her and told us to give him all the money that we had. When Edith tried to talk to him again, the mugger shot her. Uncle Sal wanted me to run and get help, but the mugger shot him in the back three times. The police were able to get Uncle Sal to the hospital in time, but they never found the bastard who took Edith from me, and put Uncle Sal in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. _Erin's hands clenched into a tight fist as the memories of 'that night' began to materialize before her green eyes._ It might be foolish to dwell on what happened in the past sometimes I believed that is...was all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't gone with them, and just stayed at home, that night might not have happened. And Aunt Edith would still be here with me, damn it! _Erin slammed a fist onto the kitchen counter. Her frame began to quiver as a maelstrom of emotions in her green eyes. The science fiction shakily inhaled and exhaled for a few moments before she raised an unclenched hand and turned off the running sink. _I used to smoke two packets in under a week, but now I don't have any more. And trying to go cold turkey on a two-year old habit is an impossible feat because there is always something that chain smokers like myself fall back on and use it get over break the habit. Like drinking five to forty cups of coffee a day, or so I've heard from some kids back at the campus. But I don't like coffee or tea. So what can I use to break the smoking cycle? _

Erin blinked at the utensils and ingredients in front of her before she shrugged her shoulders. _I'm sure I'll think of something. Who knows, maybe being send here to_ _Wonderland was a blessing in disguise_. _Since this place has proved to be a dangerous environment to inhabit, then I need to be in good physical condition if I am going to avoid any fights between the domains. I wasn't prepared last time, and I don't want to be short of breath when I'm running from an enemy. It's definitely a valid reason for me to stop smoking. _With determination in her mind, the green-eyed foreigner began to cook. Fifteen minutes later, the grilled cheese sandwiches were done and Erin made a small salad for a side dish. She didn't know how hungry her friend would be by the time she came home, but it doesn't hurt to make a little extra food. I_ just hope Mister Gowland will keep an eye on Jackie. From what the man had told Jackie when she was showing me around the Amusement Park, it sounds like she forgets to eat or sleep once she gets started with work. I may be one to talk because I act like that when I am tied up with classes, but I hope she doesn't strain herself if she got a sore back from carrying me back home!_

"I'm home, Erin." The college graduate blinked in surprise before she looked up from the stove and saw an exhausted engineer standing at the front door, taking off her shoes. Erin smiled softly and waved at her friend. "Welcome back, Jackie. I just finished making some dinner. Grilled cheese sandwiches and a salad. I hope you don't mind the side dish. I didn't know how hungry you would be the time you came back but...it looks like you would rather lie down for a bit than eat." The engineer drowsily stared at Erin. "Well...I guess I can eat first and lie down for a while. Gowland gave me a break of ten time changes, but I don't think I can last that long without fixing something!" Erin chuckled softly before she placed Jackie's plate on the table. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens now, won't we? Speaking of time, how is your back? It isn't sore from carrying me all the way back from the Hatter Mansion is it?"

"...I'm all right."

The dark-haired outsider frowned at the curvy mechanic. "But it still hurts, doesn't it? You might feel better with a back rub. I could give you one before you lie down, if you'd like. I used to work in my aunt's massage clinic and she taught me a few tricks of the trade." Jackie blinked at her companion with a surprised expression on her face. "Really? You wouldn't mind doing it?" Erin shook her head. "No, not at all! I've always wanted to try and use what I have learned on someone other than Uncle Sal." Jackie gave the quirky scholar a grateful smile and thanked her before both of them began to eat their cooling meal.

After they finished, Jackie excused herself from the table and informed Erin that she'll be in her room when the dark-haired outsider was ready to loosen her tense muscles. Erin nodded her head and cleaned up the kitchen in a matter of minutes because she only used one pan to cook the main dish, in contrast to three or four utensils that Erin would have used back in her dimension for a larger meal. Once she had inspected the sanitized kitchen and table with a quick glance, Erin nodded in approval before she turned on the ball of her heel and walked towards Jackie's room. When she came face to face with a wooden door, Erin swiftly knocked on it thrice. The engineer's muffled voice vibrated from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Jackie. May I come in?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The science fiction scholar slowly opened the door and soon found her friend lying on the bed with her chin tucked underneath a pillow. Jackie's stomach was pressed against the mattress and her dual-colored tresses pushed to the side, revealing a pale patch of her neck. Erin smiled softly before she closed the door behind her and rolled up the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt. "If I am causing you any pain whatsoever, let me know. Okay?" The college graduate asked as she crawled onto the bed and leaned over the engineer. Jackie nodded her head. "Yeah. Okay." With a small smile on her face, Erin pressed her palms against Jackie's shoulders and squeezed them tightly; instead of hearing her yelp with pain, the engineer released a low groan of relief a few minutes later as Erin pinched and the tense muscles for twenty minutes. _Good. It looks like the muscles are loosening up just fine, and I'm not being too rough with her. Well, now that I've finished her shoulders, I'd better start working on her back. She'll most likely have the tightest muscles in that area. _"Jackie, I'm going to start massaging your back. Would you like me to take off your bra so that I can have more access the muscles? If we do it this way, they'll loosen up quickly and you can get some sleep." After a brief moment of silence, the engineer nodded her head. "Yeah." Erin hummed softly to herself. "Okay, then. If I am being too rough on your back, let me know and I'll be gentler. Okay?"

"Yeah, all right."

Erin removed her hands from Jackie's shoulders and slid down the engineer's slim back until pale fingers curled into the black fabric of Jackie's tank top. The college graduate lifted the shirt to the middle of her friend's frame and unhooked the back of the lacey black bra. But just before she could work on the sore muscles in Jackie's back, an optimistic voice chirruped from the door. "Hey, that's looks like fun! Mind if I join the group?" Both of the women turned to the source of the noise with widened eyes before they screamed in unison at a man with brown hair and glowing red eyes that matched the coat he wore.

_"Ace, what the hell are you doing here?!"_

The straggly-haired knave scratched his head in confusion as he looked around the room. "Huh? How did I get here? I thought this was the door to Julius's Tower!" Erin's fingers snapped the hooks of Jackie's bra back into place before she crawled off of the engineer. "How could you possibly mix up the Amusement Park and the Clock Tower!?" Jackie growled as she pulled her black tank top down.

Ace just smiled like an idiot and laughed. Erin stared at the red-eyed man with a disbelieved expression. _How is it possible for Mister Ace to mistake this house for the neutral area in Wonderland? Either his sense of direction is positively horrifying...or he is a complete idiot. But even if the latter were true, he is a dangerous man and I've got the feeling that he's hiding something behind that grin._ A small shudder ran down her spine as Erin recalled her initial encounter with Ace. _He might have not gone any further than a kiss because Jackie had just gotten home and looked ready to pounce Mister Ace. If I were left alone with him, there is a high probability that he will try to put me in another compromising position._

Erin felt her face grow at white as the infinite number of unfortunate events that could likely occur between her and Ace began to formulate in her exhausted mind. _Either way, Mister Ace will most definitely try to pull another stunt like he did when we first met, or something else that comes to his twisted mind! _But before she ponder any further on it, the science fiction scholar yelped in surprise when she found herself being lifted off the bed and pulled towards a hard chest. Erin craned her head back and saw Ace smiling at her with a gloved palm curled over her right shoulder and an arm hooked underneath her legs. _  
_

"What is the meaning of this, Mister Ace?! Please release me at once!" Erin cried as she squirmed in the knight's grasp. He simply laughed at the outsider and he averted his gaze to the stunned engineer sitting on the half-made mattress. "I'm gonna take Erin on a camping trip, Jackie! We'll be back in a couple of time turns!" Jackie stared at Ace for a moment before the gravity of his word sank into her mind. She immediately bolted off of the bed and marched towards the knave with narrowed eyes. "Like heck she will, Ace! Erin is in no condition to be going anywhere with you right now!" Ace pouted at the Amusement Park mechanic. "Eh? Why not, Jackie? I always have time to go on an adventure, so why can't Erin?"

"Because with you, the 'camping trips' are more than just a couple time turns!" Jackie growled before she raised her hands and tried to tug Erin from the knight's clutches. Unfortunately for the engineer, her physical strength did not match his agility when Ace swiftly stepped out of Jackie's reach and ran out of the bedroom with a silly grin. The Amusement Park mechanic quickly followed suit and darted towards the kitchen, just as the back door closed with a loud 'slam'. When she opened it, the knight and his captive had already reached the edge of the property. Frightened glass green eyes made contact with Jackie's mismatched ones before the Role Holder and the outsider disappeared into the dark forest.

"J-Jackie!"

"Erin!"

* * *

I would like to thank _In The Forest, Lucian96, AnimeAngel, Serenity Charm, Mrs. Tickle Tehe, slashingfruit101, Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, Momochan777_,_ MaApDpNIEeSsS_, _Kiki, Prince_,_ xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_, _supersushicupcake_, _NicoNicoMix_, and _TAstars_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this segment of _____Carrot Cake_. Please send any feedback or thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	9. Chapter 9

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice** and **Doctor Who**. I would like to thank _Lucian96 _and_ peekodemeeko12_ for helping me write this segment. I couldn't have finished it without their assistance, much less publish it before I leave town for Shadocon 2013. This year I will be cosplaying as Touko or "Hilda" the female player from the video game _Pokémon Black_, and Alice Liddell from _American_ _McGee's Alice: Madness Returns_. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this segment of ___Carrot Cake_.

Allon-sy!

* * *

When the skies of Wonderland became black as a thundercloud, the knight halted in his tracks. Ace blinked in surprise before he shrugged his shoulders and placed a disheveled outsider on the ground. "It looks we'll have to a break, Erin! Do you mind helping me set up the tent? It'll get done faster if two people are working." Glass green eyes stared at the knave with an exhausted expression and dumbly nodded her head. "All right. What do I need to do, Mister Ace?" _I want to leave this wretched forest and go back to Jackie's house, but there is a good chance that there are animals prowling the premises in this time change. And there is no guarantee if it will be a long or short period. _Erin released a small sigh as she dug her fingers into the fabric of the tent and held it in the air until Ace walked over to the college graduate and fastened it to the ground with a stake and hammer. "There we go! Next, we've gotta collect some firewood! Want to come with me, Erin?" The knave asked.

Erin shook her head. "I'd feel better if I stayed here and made sure that no one tries to ambush the campsite, Mister Ace." _And I would rather not aggravate the wound any further. I_ _might have rested a bit at the Amusement Park, but I am not taking any chances and loosen the stitches! _The science fiction scholar added silently as she watched the wayward knight vanish into the inky woods with a small pout. Erin ran a hand through her straggly bangs before she craned her back and stared at the sky above her_. Gah, how in the world do I get myself into these situations? First it was that rabbit-eared bloke in the Hatter Mansion, and now I am on a 'journey' with a man who could get lost in a paper bag! I just want to go back to the Amusement Park. I want to go back to Jackie. Though at this rate, I probably won't be able to get out of this place for another ten time changes!_ The young woman exhaled in irritation. Just as her mind was about to ponder any further on the series of unfortunate events that have happened, a cheerful voice brought Erin out of her reverie.

"I'm back! I didn't think it would take me so long to collect some firewood!" Ace laughed before he emptied his hands and began to arrange the broken branches in a certain pattern. _Or at least from what I can see_. Erin thought as she watched the straggly-haired knave ignite the pile with a silver lighter. _However, I do not know what he is thinking; but then again, perhaps there are people in this dimension that are more dangerous than the environment itself. And Mister Ace could one of those people. It makes sense...to a certain degree._

"Hey, Erin?"

"Yes, Mister Ace?"

"What was it like when you were hit by that stray bullet in the Amusement Park? Did you think you were going to die?" The dark-haired introvert blinked at Ace in mild surprise. _Why would he even care about a trivial event such as that? Perhaps it is unusual for a foreigner to become a victim in a squabble between the Hatters and Mister Gowland._ Erin leaned back and allowed herself to relax against the fabric of the tent. "Well...I was definitely caught off guard when I got shot. But even if I had been killed, I do not think it would matter in this world. Life will continue to prosper and expire." _Believing that I will be missed by others is a selfish perspective. And that sentiment can also pull me into a lot of trouble, since death is a constant event in_ _Wonderland; though the more that I think about, this dimension isn't very different from home. People still die every day, and violence continues to grow as tensions rise between countries. _ Before her mind could further investigate on the cultural gap of this dimension and her own, Erin was suddenly pushed away from the tent and onto the ground by a formidable force that coiled around itself around her neck. When she opened her eyes, the science fiction scholar saw a pair of cold red orbs and a blank expression etched on the knight's face. Ace stared at Erin for a few moments before a wide grin stretched across his mouth. "Huh. You don't mind dying at all then, do you Erin?"

"…!"

"Well, if that's gonna be the case then I'll just kill you right now. If you don't care about dying in this world, why should I? It's a shame, 'cause I thought you were interesting for a while," Ace said as his grip on Erin's neck tightened. "But then again, I've always been curious how the other Role Holders would react if I murdered an outsider. Would they cry? Be angry? Or don't even give a damn since Alice is still playing the game? It's hard to tell, but it'll be fun to find out!" The knight crowed darkly at the outsider lying beneath him. _I wanted to see what else was there besides a blank expression, Erin. Your fear. Your agony. Your happiness. Everything that makes someone like you so special to this world. But it looks like I'll never know now!_ Before he could soil his hands with the blood of an outsider, Erin opened her mouth and spoke to Ace.

"…If you wanted to kill me Mister Ace, you could have done it with your sword. Instead, you have just pinned me to the ground with a hand wrapped around my neck. Do you enjoy playing with your victims before you kill them?" Erin wheezed at the Role Holder as she slowly raised a palm from the inky earth and gently placed it over his forearm, despite the fear and adrenaline that pumped widly through her veins. Her bright green eyes made contact with Ace's dark red ones. "I have been placed… in much worse situations than this. If you are going to kill me, then please make it quick, Mister Ace. I do not want to suffer any longer." _But even if I am fated to expire right here...I do not think it would be enough for witnessing the pain of others. Aunt Edith. Uncle Sal. This is a sin in which I deserve to be punished. _The frozen gaze in the knight's eyes thawed with confusion for a moment before he blinked at Erin owlishly. His dark smile became lax and flipped into perky grin when a chuckle began to rumble in the back of his throat. The grip on the outsider's neck loosened and Ace plopped onto the ground next to Erin.

"You didn't think I was _serious_, did you Erin?"

The science fiction scholar craned her head towards the knave and stared at him. "In all honestly I could not tell if you were lying or telling me the truth, Mister Ace. Be that as it may though, I _can_ tell that the grin on your face is false. The expression is very similar to the one that an old friend of mine used to wear." Ace blinked at the dark-haired woman in surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about? I always smile like this!" Erin gave the knight a deadpanned expression. "Mister Ace, I respect any reason you might have not to trust me; I am a complete stranger, someone you do not know. But please do not think of me as an idiot when I know that your smile is insincere." Ace just smiled at her.

"I'm not taking you for an idiot, silly!"

"I doubt that, Mister Ace."

"Aw, you're no fun Erin! You need to lighten up and enjoy this journey!"

_How can being lost in a forest qualify as a trip?! Gah, I do not think I want to diagnose this man's psychology any further. It could be a detriment to my health! _The college graduate thought before she raised a hand from the ground and dug into the breast pocket of her suit. Erin blinked in surprise for a moment until realization struck her muddled mind. _Oh, that's right. I don't have any more cigarettes. _Erin exhaled heavily before she turned her gaze to the inky sky above her. _Giving up this habit cold turkey is going to be one hell of a challenge. And I still need to figure out what I can do to divert myself from smoking anymore. Gah, this'll be harder than I thought._

Just as her mind was about to comply a list of possible hobbies to pursue other than solving difficult numerical equations or reading a _Doctor Who_ novel, Ace's voice brought Erin out of her reverie. "So, who was this friend of yours, Erin? You said that my smile resembles like his. Does he look like me? I heard through the grapevine that Alice loves Blood 'cause he looks like her old boyfriend. Is that the same case for me?" The observant student craned her head away from the sky and gave Ace her undivided attention for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, you do not bear a physical resemblance to my friend Mister Ace. His name was Michael, and he had been the son of an influential family back home. I suppose you could say that...he been lost for quite some time before I met him in high school. The two of us became close a year later I moved to Stratford-Upon-Avon. But no matter how much I tried to help him, Michael became even more lost in the role his parents had given to him. In the end, he drowned himself in the town river." Erin whispered softly and turned her head back to the black sky as the memories began to play through her mind. _At first, I didn't want to be around Michael. I just wanted to be alone and get my high school degree. But as soon as Aunt Edith and Uncle Sal found out that why Michael was walking me home from class, they asked me to try and make friends with him. But in the end, I couldn't help find his way. He still remained lost. _When she recalled Michael's smiling face in her distorted memories, Erin felt grow her heart grow heavy with sorrow and rage; unhappiness because his death still weighted heavily on her shoulders, and angry because Michael had decided that taking his own life was the only way to escape his parents' expectations. _You were such a fool, Michael. How could you even believe that committing suicide will make all of your problems go away?! _Erin gritted her teeth in frustration as the corners of her bright green eyes grew wet. _If there something wrong, why couldn't you have come to me? Isn't that what friends are suppose to do? Help each other when they need someone the most?!_ Unbeknownst to the conflicted outsider, the curious expression on Ace's face darkened.

"He was lost...and you tried to help him find his way." Erin blinked in confusion and she craned her head away from the inky sky to see the brown-haired knave pull himself off of the ground and walk towards the tent. "Eh? Did you say something, Mister Ace?" The Role Holder's frame stiffened for a moment before he turned around and gave her a carefree grin. "Nope! Well, I think it's time to go to bed Erin! Neither of us knows where our journey is going to take us next, so we'll need get our rest!"

The college graduate stared at Ace for a moment before she slowly nodded her head and followed the knight. _That's strange. I could've sworn that Mister Ace_ said something. _Maybe I'm starting to hear voices in my head now? Wonderful. Not only am I lost in a forest with a man who has no sense of direction, but I might be losing whatever sanity I have left in my subconscious. I just hope it will come back when I return to the Amusement Park before Mister Ace gets us into any more trouble!_

Shortly after Ace had given Erin an extra blanket and a pillow that he always brought with him from home, she immediately fell asleep. He watched the outsider slowly inhale and exhale for a few moments before the knave rolled over and began to mutter_. "_That other outsider...he and I are the same. If Erin tried to help him when he was lost...could she help me too?" Red orbs blinked owlishly for a brief minute until they glowed with dark humor at the thought. _Heh. What am I saying? Even if an outsider helped me find the way, what is the point? I'll always be lost, no matter how far I try to escape from my role in this world!_

xCCx

The brown-haired Role Holder didn't know when night became dawn as a bright light flashed across his face and woke him up. Time was irrelevant in Wonderland, and those with duties have the ability to change the day with a snap of their fingers but he or she had to have a valid reason. But when he rolled over to tell the outsider that it was time to get up, Ace saw a pillow and a blanket stacked in a neat pile. Erin wasn't in the tent. _Huh? She's not here? _Ace thought before he slowly rose from the ground and raised a hand over his mouth as the knave yawned loudly. _Maybe she went outside to go to the bathroom. I think Alice did that a few times when we got lost going to Heart Castle. Then again, it's been a while since I have seen either Alice or Jackie. They're always too busy with work or cuddling with their lovers to go out and fun with little old me! Oh well, since there is another foreigner in Wonderland, I might as well enjoy the company before the rest of the Role Holders will try to hog Erin all to themselves. _A small grin twitched the corners of his mouth as Ace slipped on his coat and sword. _Because the ones with duties are greedy as hell._ After he unzipped the front of the tent, the knave stepped outside and stretched.

"Good morning, Mister Ace. Did you sleep well?"

Drowsy red eyes blinked once then twice before the knight craned his head toward to the source of the noise. Erin was standing over an open fire with fish skewered on wooden sticks in either hand. On the ground next to her was a dark blue coat with rusty red pinstripes. Ace stared at the green-eyed outsider for a moment and gave her a large grin. "Hey there, Erin! I was wondering where you went but it looks like you got us some breakfast! Is that why you're soaking wet?"

Without turning her attention away from the red-hot flames, the third outsider nodded. "Yes. I tried to get these little buggers with a rod that I made from a large twig and a spool of string that was in my pocket, though I don't know how or why in the world it was there in the first place. After a while, I gave up and caught them with my hands. If I pull this stunt next time I am definitely going to make sure I have a knife. Or better yet, an efficient fishing pole." Ace blinked at Erin for a few minutes before he released a bark of laughter with his hands on his stomach. "You're funny, Erin!"

"And how, pray tell, is my poor attempt to get us some breakfast humorous Mister Ace?" Erin asked in an irritated growl as she removed the fish from the fire and handed one to the knave. He shrugged his shoulders and just smiled like an excited child. "I don't know Erin, you're just funny! I find it very amusing that you would catch fish with your hands. If you can find food in the wild on your own, then you're able to take care of yourself. We're going to be best friends, and I can tell 'cause we both know how to take care of ourselves out here." The knave explained before he took a bite of his fish. Red orbs brightened with satisfaction as Ace chewed on the morsel. "This is really good, Erin! We should definitely go on another camping trip soon! I can even help you catch a fish!"

Erin stared at Ace for a moment before she raised her skewered breakfast to her mouth and bite it tentatively. Her catlike green eyes widened in surprise. _Well, for my first time cooking a fish over an open fire, I think I did good! It's definitely a bit bland because it doesn't have any seasoning, but at this point I really don't care. _The third outsider shrugged her shoulders and took another bite. _If I end up dying in this place, I'm not going to do it hungry. However, these adventures with Mister Ace continue while I am in Wonderland, I'd better learn some survival tips and fast. Since she has been stuck here for a long time, maybe Jackie would know a few things about camping in the woods with a directionally challenged Role Holder. _

Ace gave his traveling companion a sunny smile and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about that, Erin! We'll be fine!" The science fiction scholar gave the Role Holder a deadpanned expression. _Even if you say that there is nothing to worry about, I'd rather be prepared than be caught off guard at whatever comes our way in these woods!_

Just as Erin was about to finish the meal in her hands, the ground beneath her feet began to shudder. Glass green eyes blinked with confusion for a moment until the college graduate turned to the brown-haired knave. "Mister Ace...did you feel that?"

"Eh? Feel what, Erin?"

"The ground! I-I could have sworn I felt it shaking!"

"Oh, really? Well, that's a shame. It looks like our adventure is going to be cut short, Erin~!"

"WHAT?!"

Ace simply smiled and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, Erin! If you could catch a fish with your own hands in the forest, then you should be able to survive on your own in the country of Clover!" were the last words that Erin had heard before the black earth quivered and collapsed, taking the third outsider with it as she fell through the broken domain with a loud cry.

* * *

I would like to thank _peekodemeeko12, Kiki_, _Momochan77_, _CloeGryffindor_,_ Serenity Charm, Ryxina, Prince, Mrs. Tickle Tehe, xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx,_ _sam-i-Am, slashingfruit101,_ _Reaper. death, __AnimeAngel, Isabelle Lost, Littlecosma001, supersushicupcake, Flameswolf,_ _Lucian96_, _I love creepy things, LovingGunsandHauntingDreams_, and _MaApDpNIEeSsS_ for taking the time to read and review the last chapter! I truly appreciate the feedback and thoughts you have sent me.


End file.
